Bloody Love
by MikaTheNewMoon
Summary: Love that was never suppose to happen, does. They have all odds against them. Faith is even against them, there life will be hard, is it worth it?
1. Thirst

Thirst

Inuyasha's hair whirled in the wind as he stood atop the roof tops looking down an ally waiting for someone alone to appear. His eyes turned more of a blood lust color than his normal sunshine gold. His throat aching with thirst its been weeks since he has last fed and it was really starting to get to him. He hated to feed on such harmless beings but, what choice did he have? Die so they can live? No that would not do. He would just wait as long as he possibly could before feeding again. That would spare some compared to him feeding every time thirst came aching into his throat which was burning badly right about now. Finally he eyed a figure walking down the ally it was a shortcut and only the brave or the stupid walked down this way at dark. Inuyasha jumped off the roof and floated down silently to the ground. He stood against the side wall of the alley as he watched the figure it was an older woman maybe in her thirty's dark black hair and dark ruby eyes that have seem to dulled with age. Inuyasha stepped behind her and cleared his throat. The woman nearly jumped ten feet in the air. She turned around holding pepper spray.

"Stay back." The woman ordered. Inuyasha sighed… a fighter. He just moved forward not saying anything, the woman went to spray her pepper spray but he gripped her wrist so tight it made her drop it to the ground, as the woman went down to her knees.

"Please don't I have children." The woman begged. Inuyasha sighed and ignored the woman's pleas for her life it made it easier that way. Inuyasha brushed her hair to one side of her neck leaving the right side bare. The woman trembled waiting for her life to end but praying to Kami that she wouldn't.

"Sorry." He whispered as he plunged his fangs into her neck tasting her sweet warm blood that now flowed freely into his mouth. Her eyes widen, he could hear her gasping for air like she couldn't breath. He could feel her tiny hands squeezing his arms as tightly as she could. She struggled for a short while longer before her body started to go limp. Inuyasha put his hand behind her back as he finished drinking, then he laid her gently on the ground. He looked at the lifeless woman for a moment whose eyes were wide with shock and her shirt covered in blood he closed her eyes with the palm of his hand then he jumped back onto the roof top and was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young teenage girl cried as she held her younger brother who was also sobbing.

"I don't believe you!" The girl cried out.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but your Mother is no longer alive." The police offer spoke with sorrow in his voice.

"Mommy is coming home isn't she Sango?" The young boy whimpered.

"I'm afraid not." She whispered as the boy cried more. She stopped her tears it was time to be strong. Kohaku needed her now more than ever she patted him and she stood up and took a deep breath.

"Okay officer but if you could please leave I have a funeral to plain." She wanted to cry but not anymore she would find the person that did this to her Mother she would get revenge. The officer looked at her oddly thinking there would be a man around but he was wrong their father was long gone. The officer nodded and let himself out. Sango looked at her brother who was now recovering. Sango looked at the clock it was late so she started to cook her and her brother dinner.

"Sango how will we get money?" He asked scared.

"I will quiet school and work. Don't worry I will take care of everything." She reassured him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango walked into school for the last time that day to check out and say her goodbyes. She saw Kagome running up to her.

"Sango hey! What's up?" Kagome asked having no idea of what was going on.

"I'm checking out of school." Sango whispered.

"WHAT why?" Kagome pretty much yelled.

"Mom died..and I have to work and take care of Kohaku he needs me I refuse for us to go into foster care and get split up!" Sango was now the one yelling and Kagome had wrapped her arms around her as the girl cried even though she told herself she wouldn't cry anymore it was hard to keep that promise. A few moments passed and Sango got herself together. Kagome looked at her with sorrow in her eyes.

"You just let me know what I can do to help." Kagome spoke softly. Sango nodded and walked alone to the main office.

Kagome was heart broken her friend…her best friend was to become a drop out and a mother pretty much. She didn't ask how her mom died afraid she would cry even more. Kagome sighed she had no idea how to help her friend but listen to her and let her cry on her shoulder. Kagome sat in class and couldn't listen to the topic being taught she was far, far away in her mind thinking of her poor friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Two Years Later]

Sango stood on the stage almost completely naked whirling her bra around her head. Her plump breast bouncing around as she danced around the pole, and she kept a smile plastered on her face the whole time. Then a guy pointed to her and she went over to him. It was her regular he seemed nice enough for a type of guy that would come here on a regular bases. She bent over in front of me and winked at him looking at him between her legs, he shoved a ten in her underwear and smiled at her lustfully. Sango then noticed someone else in the crowd a female? Not just a girl but one that looks like Kagome…oh no it is Kagome! She wrapped her bra around the mans neck then Sango got off stage grabbing all her money off stage. Kagome met her in the back.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed.

"What are you going to call me a whore now?" Sango snapped.

"No I would nev- why didn't you tell me? How long?" Kagome had now brought her voice down.

"Since mom was murdered." Sango mumbled. "How did you figure it out?" She added.

" I been wondering for a long time of what you did for money since you had pretty good money and the more make-up, the super sexy clothes? I mean I knew you were up to something I just now got the courage to find out I was worried." Kagome looked at her friend she had lost quiet a bit of weight and held dark circles under her eyes. The fire in her eyes barely there but it was there none the less. Kagome brushed her cheek and looked at her sadly.

"I can't change your mind can I?" Kagome hoped she could but knowing the chances were slim to none.

"Kagome don't even bother this is my life you have your perfect life go live it!" Sango crossed her arms and went to walk away. Kagome grabbed her arm Sango turned and slapped Kagome's face. Sango eyes suddenly showed sorrow but she turned around and kept walking leaving a dumbfounded and shocked Kagome holding her face.

Kagome went home with a frown on her face and sat at her desk with college applications in front of her. Kagome sighed and pushed the paper aside and stared out her window tapping her fingers on her desk aimlessly. A knock was on the door and they just walked in, Kagome knew who it was and turned around and smiled.

"Hi Koga." Kagome said as she got up to embrace him and kissed his lips tenderly.

"What's wrong?" Koga knew something was wrong right away. He could see it in her eyes.

"I saw Sango at work today." Kagome was now almost crying but she blinked back tears.

"Is it what we feared?" Koga now was holding Kagome she nodded into his chest as she tried to steady her breathing.

" I don't think were friends anymore either Koga…" Kagome now was crying. "She slapped me and walked away." Kagome sobbed into his chest. Koga rocked her till she calmed down, she then looked into his crystal blue eyes as he stared at her brown glassy eyed ones. He kissed her forehead.

"It will be okay you got me and Kikyo and Rin." Koga reassured.

"But not Sango…"Kagome sighed trying not to cry anymore. "I think I should go to bed Koga." Koga nodded and kissed her for a long time on her lips and left. Kagome glazed out the window wanting to go for a walk.

"I will do just that. I know I told Koga to leave but I just wanted to be alone." Kagome said talking to herself and then she mentally told herself she needs to stop doing that. Kagome went to her closet and put on some blue jeans and a brown sweater with white tennis shoes it was chilly at night and she just wanted to be cozy. Kagome walked down the stairs and went out the door into the crisp night air that cooled her lungs. Kagome started walking to town not really going anywhere certain just going where her feet led her. Kagome finally came to a deserted park and sat in one of the swings and started moving back and forth as she got higher and higher into the air. Little did she know there was a set of eyes watching her every move.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha watched this woman in the park it was different from the others his plain wasn't to attack her he been watching her for awhile now he just was curious about her and wanted to met her for reason's he wasn't sure probably just lust he thought. He tired to make himself look as normal as possible as he started walking down a path near Kagome he noticed her eyes on him now and he could see that she put her guard up. He turned to her and tired to smile nonevil like. She just looked away starting to get up and walk away. Inuyasha walked to her.

"Ma'am?" He asked like he didn't know who she was.

"Y-Y-es?" Kagome stuttered out.

"I'm new here you see and I think I'm lost would you by any chance know were Park Avenue is?" Inuyasha questioned asking about some bogus street.

Kagome new easily but she didn't want to talk to this stranger that sent chills down her spine by just looking at her she did note his voice sounded so….nice? Kagome gulped and had her hands in tight fist in her pockets. She shook her head negatively.

"What a shame." He smiled at her. "I'm Inuyasha." He added holding out his hand wanting to her speak some more. Kagome looked at him like she was brain dead then got herself together.

"Kagome." She took his firm cold hand in her sweaty hot one. "I got to get home…I'm already late." Kagome squeaked out. Inuyasha smiled at her nervousness.

"Let me walk you home then. Young girls like you shouldn't be alone." Inuyasha looked at her innocently.

"N-no I-I got it bye!" Kagome spit out as she went to run but he reach out and held her by the arm.

"Please don't!" Kagome whimpered.

"Don't what? I just want to tell you bye. Sorry if I scared you." And with that he was gone but Kagome could of sworn she felt a pair of cold lips leave a peck on her neck. Kagome ignored the feeling as she touched her neck and took off towards home, she ran into her house locked the door and jumped in her bed. She felt childish but she didn't care. She remembered the man with his long silver hair, his golden orbs that were his eyes, his awfully pale skin, and the humor in his words. He was dressed in all black; a sweater that hugged his muscles tightly that she couldn't of helped but noticed and black jeans with black shoes even. Kagome signed, what was his deal with black? Kagome then flipped over in the bed. Maybe she over reacted maybe he was just being friendly and was flirting with her in a innocent way. She hoped slightly that she didn't offend him he was pretty hot, you know? Kagome laughed at her dumb self for being such a girl controlled by her hormones who had a boyfriend at that. She had no idea that those golden eyes were still watching her, he was sitting in the tree outside her window. He was there at the park for more than one reason, one was to obviously meet her the second was because there was another set of eyes out there that night that longed for her rich and warm blood. Inuyasha couldn't have someone else have the girl he had been so drawn to. She was already his in his own way anyways, he felt kind of stalkerish but how could he get to know her more? Talk to her again? For now he decided he would just protect her because that vampire sent was near he had followed her home he had his cold heart set on her. Inuyasha knew he would have to kill the stupid vampire because once one has its mind made up its almost impossible to change it. Inuyasha sighed and glanced at the girl through the window she was now dancing to some music she had on, he wanted to laugh but he wouldn't bust his cover so he just smiled slightly. He hated how she made him feel. But vampires and humans were never suppose to be unless you planed on turning them and that was the last thing he had on his mind. He didn't want to damn her to hell, he didn't want to give anyone the fate he has. He knew even befriending her was breaking and unwritten rule but he didn't care, screw the rules. His ears perked, someone was coming and fast. Inuyasha jumped down and prepared to fight the vampire that wanted to hurt this girl that he had sworn to protect. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and ran to meet the vampire before he made it all the way to Kagome's home. Inuyasha stopped before the vampire and growled.

"Out of my way!" The vampire spit out.

"You can't have this girl." Inuyasha hissed.

"If my name is Yukio I can and it is so move or die!" Yukio snapped.

"Then lets battle." Inuyasha was now showing his fangs as he snarled.

"All this over a human? Pathetic! But I will fight because I want her blood! And hers alone!" He jumped into the air to the roof tops Inuyasha jumped as well. Yukio was still going to Kagome's house he was going roof top to roof top but he was heading to her house.

"No." Inuyasha growled and he tackled Yukio who fell off the roof and fell into a ally with Inuyasha on top of him. Yukio snapped at Inuyasha's neck but he jumped back. Yukio brushed himself off and got into a stance as he cracked his knuckles he smiled and charged towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha was charging as well. As their bodies collided you could see blood go over where. They both laid on the ground Inuyasha was cut across the chest and Yukio had a hole in his gut. Yukio was the first to rise, Inuyasha was still out of it. Yukio took this as his chance and dashed towards Kagome's house.

"Her blood and her body are mine!" He yelled in victory.

**Okay so I liked my first chapter but that doesn't really matter does it? Review and my next chapter will be out very fast. My chapters will come depending on my reviews that you give me :]**


	2. Fight

Fight

Yukio was now approaching her house he steadied his sprint to a walk and lightly tapped on her door. He could hear the girl hoping down the steps to answer the door and he smiled waiting for the seconds it was till she opened the door but first he had to get in. Kagome opened the door and looks at boy, man? He was crying but why.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Someone just hit my dog with their car as we were going for a night jog can I please use your phone I dropped my cell and it shattered." His voice was filled with fake sorrow and he acted like he was about to burst into tears at any moment. Kagome's better judgment was telling her hell to the no. But she couldn't turn someone away who needed help. Kagome bit her lip then sighed. She noticed the blood on his shirt she figured it was from his dog. How sad.

"Okay you can come in but please make it fast." Kagome told him.

"I'm Yukio by the way." He added as he was going to 'make a phone call.' Kagome followed him her palms sweaty…again. She was frowning she felt like this wasn't right. Yukio turned towards her starting to smell the nervousness of the girl. He turned his body to her making her stop abruptly. She blushed at their closeness. Kagome looked at him he was kind of short but was still taller than Kagome but a long shot he also had medium built, his hair was a midnight blue that was held back in a pony tail and his bangs fell around his face flawlessly. His eyes were a yellow color that held so much intensity it made Kagome look down and blush.

"Why did you stop?" Kagome muttered.

"Because your pretty to look at." Yukio laughed. Then he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Kagome tried to scream and she kicked and punched she tired the best she could to push him off her. The more she struggled though the more weight he applied. He pulled away and put his hand over her mouth.

"Tisk tisk. We can't have none of that or I'll have to kill you." He laughed and Kagome started to cry.

"Now now don't cry." Yukio spoke softly as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. Kagome froze at his touch it was so cold…like Inuyasha's? Then she heard a beating on the door Yukio glared at it.

"Answer it and if they ask to come in say NO!" He yelled at the no and put his hand around her throat.

"I mean it." He threatened. Kagome nodded the best she could with him cutting off her air. Kagome went to the door and saw it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked feeling Yukio watching her.

"Kagome I don't have time to explain invite me in." He whispered.

"I-I-I Can't do that." Kagome stuttered. Yukio appeared behind her.

"She already has a guest." Yukio spoke suddenly making Kagome jump and he put a hand on her shoulder she started to shake.

"Kagome do it." Inuyasha ordered. Yukio grabbed Kagome and started pulling her back into the house by her shirt.

"Come in!" Kagome rushed her words out so fast it took Inuyasha a minute to understand what she said and then Yukio slammed the door on his face.

"What did I tell you?!" Yukio screamed as he pushed Kagome on the floor and was on top of her holding her by the neck.

"S-sorry" Kagome choked out. He only laughed and he moved his hands to put his fangs deep into her neck. Then someone behind him grabbed him by his pony tail throwing him against a wall.

"Run Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered. Kagome nodded and went to run. Yukio grabbed her around the waist.

"Not so fast the show just has begun." He laughed and his nails dug into her waist making her yelp. Inuyasha glared at him.

".Go!" He barked.

"And if I decline?" Yukio teased. Inuyasha charged but Yukio threw Kagome at him making him stop his attack to catch Kagome as Yukio fled.

"I'll be back!" And with that Yukio was gone.

Kagome hit Inuyasha's hard chest, to her it was almost like hitting bricks and winced. Inuyasha held her tight in his arms.

"Kagome?" He asked after a short time. Kagome opened one eye then the other.

"I'm still alive?" She asked still out of it for not knowing what exactly happened. Inuyasha nodded. She then realized he was holding her bridal style in his arms and she blushed deeply.

"Um could you uhh" Kagome started to ramble. Inuyasha laughed and sat her down.

"I have to go kill him Kagome…now that you have invited him in he can come whenever he pleases. I will explain more later okay? But now we must depart," Inuyasha spoke quickly. Kagome nodded and watched him disappear before she could even blink. Who- what are they exactly. Kagome's mind was spinning she didn't know what to think of the two men one saved her and one tried to kill her and she knew they had one thing in common they weren't _human_. That sent a shiver down Kagome's spine and she held herself. She grabbed her cell phone and called Koga.

"Koga I need you to come over." Kagome's voice sounded shaky and she knew it.

"Kagome are you okay? I'll be right there!" Koga then hung up. She sighed with relief she knew it wasn't the smartest idea but she didn't want to be alone, she was scared to death and wanted to be held in his arms even though she knew if Yukio came back, Koga would be as helpless as she.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukio was back at the park where he first noticed the girl that he now wanted more than ever, mainly for the rush it gave him for having to fight for her. He smiled to himself he knew Inuyasha would be here soon and he needed to feed and fast. His crystal eyes scanned his surroundings he finally got a smell of blood. Ironically it was a man walking his dog. Yukio didn't have time to toy with the man so he leaped on him and sunk his fangs into his neck before he could even comprehend what was happening. Then man punch and kicked his dog even tried to protect him but Yukio reached out with one hand and snapped the dogs neck, never even leaving the man's neck of the sweet nectar that he was drinking. Yukio finally was down wiped his mouth with his sleeve and threw the man aside.

"About time you got here." Yukio snickered without even turning around.

"Heh I was giving you a head start and you still didn't get far." Inuyasha bragged.

"I was busy." Yukio said gesturing to the man and his dog.

"Pathetic, can't control the beast inside you?' Inuyasha was annoyed. He was done talking.

"Give up on her or die." Inuyasha barked as his eyes started to fade and were no longer golden but more of a rusty yellow. Inuyasha started to growl deep in his throat as he started to close the space between him and Yukio. Yukio laughed.

"Lets dance." With that Yukio and Inuyasha started walking in a circle waiting for one to make the first move. Inuyasha was getting impatient and this had to end before the sun rose which would be soon. Inuyasha finally clawed at his neck, Yukio jumped back quickly like he saw it coming from miles away. Inuyasha frowned and started attacking again and again while Yukio dodged each one easily laughing at Inuyasha. But Inuyasha still kept trying he knew he was fast…faster than he was but he had to have a weakness.

"My turn." Yukio smiled. He then leaped forward he ducked to dodge Inuyasha's claws and swung his leg under Inuyasha and knocked him on his back. Inuyasha immediately jumped back up and hissed. Yukio charged again and started punching swiftly but Inuyasha kept catching each punch he threw at him with his own hands. They both noticed the sun rising meaning humans would be awake soon and they can't have human's see them like this. Another rule don't tell humans who you are. Their was many rules more than anyone could count. If the rulers found out they would kill you simple as that but normally they only went after the big stuff; like young vampires going on endless killing sprees, because they can't control themselves which is their masters job t o do so. So the master and the monsters he created would all die. Inuyasha looked at the sun and took out a dagger and tired to plunge it into Yukio's heart but he bent back having Inuyasha miss by inches.

"We will play another time Inuyasha." Yukio spoke pointing to the horizon he waved bye and disappeared Inuyasha growled in defeat and did the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! What on earth happened here?" Koga pretty much yelled in her face. Kagome knew she couldn't tell him the truth so she decide to partly tell him the truth not wanting to lie to him completely.

"Someone broke in and tired to hurt me but a person taking a walk head the noise and scared him off and then the man took off after the intruder." Kagome spoke with panic in her voice as she lied some-what as the truth was replaying in her mind, the fear that she felt the adrenaline rush she had in her veins. Koga looked at her soaking in her story. Koga took her in his arms just like she wanted. She felt his warm body cover hers making her feel so safe with him like nothing bad could happen. Even if she knew deep down that was not true. Yes Koga was strong against a _human_ but someone who is something else… how could he compare. Kagome sighed and pushed the thoughts away. She hugged Koga back as he kissed the top of her hair. Their was a knock at the door that made Kagome jump, she was almost asleep. Koga patted her and went to answer the door. It was Sango.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me Kagome." Koga spoke softly and kissed her cheek then went to her room.

"Sango.." Kagome whispered.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I don't want to lose the only real friend I have left. I just didn't want you to know to think less of me to think that I'm a whore like everyone else does! I have to do this for my brother the money is so good. I don't even sleep with the men I just dance I swear. I'm sorry for hitting you I truly am I was just so upset and ashamed that you of all people knew. Kagome you can't stop me and I know we don't hang enough but can we please please still be friends?!" Sango confessed all her feelings to Kagome and Kagome stood there listening taking it all in then she ran to her friend and took her into a hug.

"Sango you will always be my friend." Kagome promised Sango and with that Sango broke down and cried. Kagome held her friend till the sobs subsided.

"Its only till I find mom's killer Kagome I need the extra money for the privet investigator that I have hired. I want to get revenge so bad I have too." Sango said trying to explain herself to Kagome, knowing that she didn't have to but she wanted to all the same. Kagome nodded and stroked Sango's hair. Then they both departed.

"I have to get home to my brother Kagome but, thank you." Sango left before Kagome could reply. Kagome felt a mix of happiness, fear, curiosity, and sadness all at once. It made Kagome dizzy so she headed up stairs to Koga.

"How did it go?" Koga questioned.

" It is a good start." Kagome said nodding happily. She sat next to him on the side of the bed. He looked at her with more care and love than she could imagine but she never noticed it. She never knew he loved her and he wouldn't tell her unless she told him first he couldn't handle his love being rejected. Koga sighed.

"Sleep over?" Kagome asked hopefully. Koga nuzzled her neck and then kissed it and nipped at her neck. Kagome giggled.

" Oh Koga!" She laughed.

"Sleep over sounds very nice." Koga replied.

"Okay good!" Kagome then clapped her hands together happily. Then Koga took her by surprise and kissed her fiercely on the lips which made her whimper slightly but not to stop just to ease up a bit. Koga's hands wondered down and up her back. Kagome had her arms locked around his neck as their kissing turned very heated. Koga went to unsnap her bra.

"Koga please don't." Kagome pleaded.

"Kagome we been going out for six months seriously?" Koga was so sick of her games.

"I'm sorry it doesn't feel right yet!" Kagome looked down at he lap for upsetting him once again. Koga sighed in frustration.

"Your such a tease you know it." Koga said in a humorous tone trying to lighten the mood. Kagome gave him a weak sorrowful smile. She felt guilty they have been going out for a long time now and he treated her wonderfully it just felt wrong to even go to second base. She knew she was so childish sometimes but she just wasn't ready. Kagome knew she should probably break up with him because she was pretty much leading him on she knew she didn't love him but she just though she would soon enough but so far nothing maybe she should just wait longer. Kagome decided to do that and laid on her bed and Koga flopped down beside her facing her.

"Kagome you know I care a lot for you, don't you." Koga asked.

"Of course and I care for you as well." Kagome knew she felt that much for him at least. Koga kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and then he kissed her lips softly.

"Sweet dreams my sweet." Koga whispered in her ear she smiled and kissed his cheek and closed her eyes.

**I still haven't got any reviews but I thought maybe I should put up a few chapters before i refuse to put any up with out reviews haha. I just want to make sure people are reading it cause if they are not whats the point? You understand right? Well this is number two tell me what you think and you can tell me your thoughts and feelings on it so far and maybe even what you think or may happen :]**


	3. Guess

Guess

Kagome eyes fluttered opened and noticed that Koga was gone, she found his note almost immediately.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Had to go to work today babe, Didn't want to wake you up. I'm working a double shift so I won't see you till tomorrow. Call me. Miss you already._

_Koga._

Kagome placed the note on her desk and noticed the sun was setting her hours were so messed up! She went to take a quick shower. Kagome came out in her towel and started blaring her music she was so paranoid now she figured if she couldn't hear the creepy noises in the house she would be okay. Kagome looked in her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue blouse with her blue flip flops. Kagome headed down stairs to fix herself something to eat she couldn't remember the last time she ate yesterday morning? She had no idea.. Kagome just fixed her a PB&J and chewed slowly as she thought about what to do this evening since she slept the day away. Kagome mind was lost in though when she heard a noise Kagome wiped her head around to have her eyes set down upon Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here! Why didn't you knock!" Kagome almost yelled having the living daylights scared out of her.

"Um Sorry? But I need to tell you something Kagome." Inuyasha said sitting in a chair next to Kagome.

"Which is?" She asked.

"He got away the sun came up and he got away, so I have to stay with you." Inuyasha put bluntly. Kagome put her face in her hands. What was going on here? What was he? And why was it her life getting turned upside down? Inuyasha watched her every move, he was so curious about her.

"You got to be kidding, seriously? My life was normal before I ever met you." Kagome wined.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said flatly but inside that stung a little, but only a little.

"No I am, I can't blame you, you saved me. So I should be thanking you." Kagome smiled at him but her eyes were filled with confusion.

"Kagome I can't tell you what I am, but if you guess I can tell you." Inuyasha said with a spark in his eyes.

"Why not?" Kagome was now annoyed.

"Rule." Inuyasha put simply.

"A rule? Didn't you know rules are meant to be broken." Kagome grinned at Inuyasha and he just shook his head.

"If you break these rules you die." Inuyasha still using his flat toned voice.

"Well when you put it that way…" Kagome was a bit scared now she knew he wasn't human and he was strong but even he had to obey rules. Kagome sighed.

"Are you a werewolf?" Kagome aimlessly guessed.

"Heh. Wrong. They don't live in this neck of the woods dear." Inuyasha snickered at the end. Kagome folded her arms this was so stupid.

" Are you like super man?" Kagome was just saying the first thought to her head.

"Wrong. Again. Your not even close are you even trying?" Inuyasha was frustrated.

"Okay let me think." Kagome pressed her finger to head indicating that she was thinking. Inuyasha chuckled at the girl, she was something else.

"Your strong, and fast." Kagome was thinking allowed.

"From what I've seen you- whatever you are, are so far all amazingly good looking." Kagome went on.

"You said something about stopping because of the sun, and I swore Yukio was going to bite my neck…OH MY GOD!" Kagome screamed the last part. Inuyasha put a humorous smirk on his face.

"Took you long enough." He laughed.

"You're a alien." Kagome yelped she was joking of course but she didn't think he knew that. Inuyasha fell over in his chair.

"Your kidding right? Please tell me your kidding." Inuyasha groaned.

"Sure am." Kagome giggled. "You're a vampire." After saying the words Kagome then felt scared around him and she suddenly felt tense and she gulped.

"Kagome please don't fear me." Inuyasha was now sulking he didn't want that reaction. He walked over to her and he squatted down on the ground so he could meet her eyes.

"Kagome don't get me wrong you smell wonderful but I would never harm you. I can control myself, I'm here to protect you." Inuyasha touched the girls now pale cheek.

"But why?" Kagome asked she never knew why he even cared for her life she only met him once before being attacked.

"I don't know to tell you the truth, but Kagome I want to save your life not take it. I promise." Inuyasha took her warm hands in his icy ones. Kagome got chill bumps on her arms but didn't let go. She starred into his eyes they were more of a ruby color now but still had a mix of yellow.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked back.

"Your eyes are red now, why? They were a pretty amber color." Kagome pointed out.

"The redder my eyes get the longer I have gone without feeding. Kagome I'm not going to lie I drink blood too, but not like the others I only feed when I have no other choice. I don't make a game out of it either I don't take pride in what I am, or what I have to do to survive." Inuyasha sighed and looked in her big brown eyes taking in all this information. He could see fear but barely, this was all so confusing for her he was sure, and he could completely understand.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked his name once again he just looked at her.

"Please don't let Yukio drink my blood and kill me or turn me into a vampire." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha pulled her down on the floor with him and hugged her. that was exactly what he wanted to do was take her in his arms and never let her be harmed. Kagome was shocked by his reaction and wasn't too sure what to do.

"KAGOME!" Koga yelled. Kagome looked up with shocked eyes.

"Koga no! Its not what you think!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha let go of her.

"Please let me explain." Inuyasha piped in.

"HELL NO!" Koga screamed and was now in Inuyasha's face.

"What in the world are you doing here alone with my girlfriend and hugging her at that!!!" Koga was fuming, Kagome could of sworn he had smoke coming out of his ears. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes not to harm him.

"Your jumping to conclusions." Inuyasha put flatly using his toneless calm voice again.

"Koga please listen?" Kagome begged and was now hugging him which on the inside made him crumble. Koga pushed her away and crossed his arms.

"This is the man that saved me it was a hug as in saying thank you, nothing more." Kagome explained to Koga even though the last part was a little fib she knew it was something more. Koga's face expression changed and he kissed Kagome's nose.

"I'm sorry Kagome, and to you." Koga said pointing to Inuyasha. He just nodded. Jealousy was going all through his veins right now and his jaw was locked so tight he thought it would break.

"You told me your working a double what are you doing here?" Kagome pondered.

"I'm on break I wanted to surprise you." Koga sighed and handed her a sunflower. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you Koga." She hugged him again. Inuyasha was trying to think of something else besides his anger.

"But I wasted all my time with you by yelling." Koga sighed deeply. " I have to get back." Koga frowned.

"Now wipe that frown off your face. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome spoke sweetly it was like music to Koga's and Inuyasha's ears. Kagome gave Koga a peck but he deepened the kiss on purpose to make sure that that other guy got the picture.

"Well that was a surprise as well." Kagome stated as they departed.

"Bye Kagome." And with that Koga was gone. Kagome sighed and was glad that was over. She looked back at Inuyasha with an eyebrow raised.

"His protective. Ha just like you Inuyasha." Kagome laughed.

"I'm nothing like him I can control myself." Inuyasha spat.

"Oh can you?" Kagome laughed again. She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it with Inuyasha right behind her. She opened the door and stepped outside no one was there she turned and saw a note on the door. Kagome picked it up and read;

_Dear my sweet,_

_I have your boyfriend. He wasn't much of a fighter quiet pathetic really. If you want him to live then you better come meet me at my castle at the top of the mountain near your town. If your not here alone in twenty-four hours his dead. _

_Yukio_

Kagome was now crying there was blood all over the paper. Inuyasha had been reading over her shoulder and turned her to him and pushed her face into his chest as he held her and she didn't care that she didn't know him that well, that his skin was like ice cubes, that his body felt like hard rock. Him holding her, telling her everything was going to be okay was what she wanted. She just cried. It was different if it was just her in trouble. But now Koga? No not him, this can't been happening to her. Inuyasha stroked her hair and stopped once her body stopped shaking and her breath started to become even. Kagome got herself together. Inuyasha could smell Koga's scent all over the paper he had a feeling that even if they did find Koga he wouldn't be coming out alive and he be damned if Kagome was going to get hurt in the process.

"I have to go." Kagome went to walk out the door.

"Are you stupid?" Inuyasha spit out.

"What choice do I have?" Kagome wined.

"Make a plain." Inuyasha said.

"No time. And you can't help me I have no chance." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm roughly.

"Ow." Kagome wined again.

"He won't know I'm with you I'll be in the shadows. Even if you say no you can't stop me." Inuyasha turned her around to face him again his eyes glowing.

"If he dies and its your fault and I'll never forgive you that is a promise." Kagome hissed.

"Go get ready you might want to dress a little warmer I'll be back." Inuyasha pushed her inside. He needed to go feed. Kagome was royally pissed. She decided she change real fast and leave before he got back. She kept her jeans on but put on a navy blue sweated and put on some running shoes. She then ran downstairs and didn't stop running even when she got outside in the cold air. It burned her lungs but she didn't care. Koga needed her. She ran till the end of town and stopped breathing heavily with her hands on her knees. Kagome wiped the sweat droplets from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Koga I'm coming." Kagome said aloud. She walked till she got to the mountain. Kagome sighed she was going to be so tired without Inuyasha here to help. Kagome started to walk up hill on the mountain trying to take as few breaks as possible. Her breathing was heavy and uneven she knew she couldn't go like this all night but she wanted to try. But after hiking for two hours Kagome sat against a tree and rested. Before she knew it she was asleep falling into a nightmare.

**She was running but she didn't know what from. She stopped to turn around it was Yukio he was right behind her with his fangs showing, snapping at her and Kagome turned to run she could see Koga in the distances screaming for her to help him. "Koga I'll save you!" She screamed. Yukio leaped on top of Kagome making her hit the ground hard scraping her hands and knees. He flipped her over. "Kagome its our time finally!" He rejoiced. Kagome whimpered under his touch. Yukio laughed. He was kissing her lips deeply and she kicked and punched trying to get him off of her, but he pined her arms above her head and his body pressed against her holding her down. His lips traveled to her neck. Kagome opened her eyes wide and looked for Koga. He was fading. "KOGA!" She yelled out. "Don't leave!" Kagome cried. Yukio licked at her neck and Kagome cried she couldn't even see Koga's outline anymore. Then Kagome gasped she felt something like pointy razors scrapping against her neck. " Please don't Yukio." Kagome begged. He only laughed louder and with that he plunged his fangs into her sensitive neck and Kagome blacked out.**

Kagome woke up screaming and opened her eyes wide, then she put her hand to her neck and she meet her eyes with a pair of golden ones and went to scream again. But Inuyasha cradled her in his arms till she calmed down she fought against him for a moment then she realized it was him.

"Oh Inuyasha it was horrible." Kagome cried.

"Shh Shh it was just a dream." Inuyasha soothed. Kagome finally snapped out of it and calmed down. Inuyasha then glared at her.

"I told you to wait." He growled.

"I didn't want to risk Koga's life." She sighed.

"But you will risk yours? How do you think he would feel if you died because of him?" Inuyasha hissed. Kagome never thought of it that way.

"I don't know." Kagome said in defeat. " I'm sorry."

"Look the sun is rising we need to get there fast so jump on my back." Kagome did as Inuyasha ordered and he took off so fast that everything was a blur to Kagome it actually made her very dizzy she felt like she was going to puke.

"Close your eyes." Inuyasha ordered sensing her sickness. Kagome once again did as he said things seemed to go smoother that way. She think she nodded off for a second because he was telling her that they were here. Kagome stood beside him frozen she was scared to death.

"Your on your own from here Kagome, I won't be too far behind in the shadows." Inuyasha starred at her with concern, he didn't like this one bit. Kagome's hands were getting that sweaty feeling again. Kagome started walking to the door of that large castle. It look extremely old like its been around for century's and wondered why she never noticed it before. She turned to see Inuyasha once more before walking in, but he was gone. Kagome took a deep breath and reached for the door knob.

"Here I go." Kagome shivered a bit and gulped as she tried to find her bravery.

**So how did you like this one? Love to know :] Oh and btw I have pictures and a some pointless info on the characters on my profile. Has a picture of Yukio that is for Samy001. This chapter isn't one of my favorites but oh the next one is going to be awesome :] it may take me a little bit to write. But review thanks!**


	4. Powers

Powers

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth in awe when she stepped inside the castle. It was amazing! She could hear her feet echo on the marble floor through the castle. She saw a stair case that had blood red carpet on it and golden trim. Kagome looked up to see a giant chandler above her head. Kagome saw so many doors she had no idea where to go. Kagome concentrated on being brave and not shaking from head to toe.

"Koga!!" Kagome half way yelled. She stood there in the door way. She slowly went to the stair case and took shaky steps. Kagome ran her hand over the golden rail, it felt so cool and smooth…and it looked expensive. Kagome noticed that ever window had thick black curtains over them, she touched one they were made of silk.

"I guess if you can live forever you can sure make a lot of money." Kagome thought aloud. She finally reached the top of the stairs and saw the long corridors she didn't know which way to go she didn't want to get lost. Kagome crossed her arms and sighed heavily. She decided to go right and soon she was so far down the hall she couldn't see anything and Kagome couldn't help but have her fear find its way back up, pushing her bravery back down. '_Turn around._'

"Who said that." Kagome swirled around. _'Turn around dumb girl!' _The voice was now yelling she knew that voice but from where, she finally realized the voice was in her head. She turned around and started running.

"Am I going crazy?" Kagome gasped as she ran as fast as her feet would take her. That's when she heard the footsteps behind her.

"Fresh blood." A woman's voice moaned out.

"Yes and its smell better than most." A man's voice said happily. Kagome closed her eyes tight and ran faster. She then hit a hard blunt object and flew backwards and landed on her back. It knocked the breath out of, what little she had. Kagome laid gasping for air with her hand on her chest still clinching her eyes shut afraid of what she had to face. Kagome finally opened her eyes once she got her breath back and her eyes met beautiful yellow ones that reminded her of dandelions. She then turned her head slightly to see the other two vampires with a evil scowl on their faces. Kagome gulped. Yukio then handed his hand out to her.

"May I?" Yukio asked in his sweet voice. Kagome loved his voice which was scary because he wanted to kill her but he made her feel drawn to him. Kagome took his hand.

"Like I have a choice." She muttered trying to sound pissed but didn't work. He just smiled at her, then he looked at the other two.

"Midori and Tomi." Yukio spoke flatly to them. Kagome glanced at them Midori had deadly looking ruby eyes that she felt could see into her soul. Her pitch black hair was pulled back into an old fashion hair due, her clothes were old fashion as well. Made Kagome think what time she lived in before she got turned. Kagome's eyes then shifted to the male. He had short shaggy purplish hair and green eyes that seemed innocent which was surprising to Kagome since he was a vampire and all. Kagome squinted she swore he had wings but it was too dark to tell.

"Yes Master." They answered together and bowed then they disappeared. Kagome then turned her focus back on him. When she heard the word master she remember some of the stuff Inuyasha told her about vampires. She knew that he was the one that turned them.

"Come along." He spoke softly and tugged on her hand. That brought Kagome back to the real word.

"W-w-what about Koga?" Kagome managed to spit out he could just distract her so easily and make her forget about everything.

"Don't have him." Yukio snickered.

"Then who does?!" Kagome questioned.

"No one me and him accidentally 'bumped' into each other and he cut his elbow so I got some of his blood put it on the paper and lured you here." Yukio smiled proud of himself. Kagome frowned. No no no no no no! Kagome's brain said over and over. She prayed for Inuyasha to save her. She was relived that Koga was unharmed but now she put her life in danger for nothing. Kagome kept screaming for Inuyasha to help in her head. _'I'll be there as soon as I can'_ The voice was back. _'Inuyasha?'_ Kagome asked inside her head. Now she really thought she was losing her mind. _'Yes.' _Was the simple answer she got. Kagome was so lost in her mind talk that she never realized she was now in a bedroom alone with Yukio.

"Kagome.." Yukio spoke raising an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Kagome blushed now she was embarrassed. He up roared in a loud laughter. Kagome sighed he always was laughing at her. She was now frowning crossing her arms.

"Humans are so entertaining!" Yukio smiled. Oh Kagome thought his smile was beautiful.

"Yukio do you have powers you know besides the normal vampire ones?" Kagome felt stupid for asking that because he probably laugh at her again.

"Noticed already? Do you feel desire towards me? Is it hard to fear me?" Yukio taunted.

"Um..Um..Um.." Kagome looked down turning scarlet and covered her face with her hands. Yukio smiled and took her hands off her face.

"Can't hide your beauty." Yukio sat her down on the bed beside him.

"Kagome I want you more for than just a simple taste of your blood." Yukio paused and looked at Kagome to make sure she was listening then he went on. " You aren't just a normal human. When vampires turn a few, like me get extra powers but you have to train yourself hard to keep those powers that make you different. But there are very few that get these powers. I can sense you will be one of these vampires. Remember the others we meet earlier? They have extra gifts, Midori can see someone's true desire, she knows all their fears, their weaknesses, their strengths, and more. She is very useful. Tomi is still new his powers aren't as strong as they can be, his emotions still get to him, like your friend Inuyasha. He has wings and can fly, I know it seems vampires already fly but no we just jump really high." Yukio let out a soft laugh. "He has more powers though I just haven't trained him well enough to get them out yet." He sighed sounding frustrated. "Kagome I would love to have you join us, I have no idea what your powers would be, but I know you would have them and you would be strong." Yukio stared at Kagome trying to read her face.

Kagome was shocked as she soaked in all this new information. Powers? Her? No way, this can't be real. Kagome new one thing she didn't want to be a vampire, she didn't want to live forever nor feed off of humans. Kagome also didn't want to be one of his pets.

"I decline." Kagome spoke loud and clearly.

"When did I say you have a choice?" He was angry that she would refuse something so great.

"Even if you did change me I wouldn't serve you. I would just die. I would never drink blood from a human." Kagome stated angrily.

"You say that now but when you turn without me to control you, you would drink anybody's blood that came near you, friends, family, wouldn't matter. And you would serve me because I would be your Master and you would have no one else." Yukio sneered.

"No no no no no!" Kagome yelled and jumped away from him.

"How dare you not appreciate my offer! Why would you want to be human anyway? Your weak and just something to feed upon." Yukio stood up and was in her face his lips were so close to hers… it almost made her lose her train of thought, almost.

"I will not be turned evil and have animal instincts control me. I like being human, I like my emotions, I like my flaws, and I don't want to live forever. I just want a normal life." Kagome's voice was sounding weaker by the second.

He placed his right hand on the side of her face. Kagome stared warily at his hand, touching her bare skin. It was so cold and it sent fear through her whole body. Kagome could feel the tears wanting to come but she refused.

"It is a wonderful feeling Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

"Please no." Kagome whimpered.

"The transformation from human to vampire is kind of painful but it is worth it." He whispered some more this time kissing her right below her ear on her neck. It was so bone chilling that Kagome started to shake.

"No. Don't do this to me." Kagome couldn't hide her tears no more they were streaming down freely now. She wanted to know what happened to her and Koga being so happy? Her life at school. Even Sango, she might of changed but she was still her friend. What about her family? She just wanted to go home. Having all these thoughts made her cry even harder and it made her body shake violently she couldn't control herself. She felt his icy arms hold her. It was not comforting at all but she didn't fight, she knew that would be pointless. She crumbled and he went to the floor with her slowly. She couldn't believe she was having a mental break down in front of the vampire that wanted to ruin her life. Then Kagome wondered if Inuyasha was okay cause it was taking him forever to get here to save her. She felt Yukio stroking her hair, he was trying to be soothing but it wasn't working.

"Can you please not touch me." Kagome sobbed.

Yukio was shocked and went and sat on the bed. He didn't really care she be his soon enough he just would wait till reality set in. He would admit he felt slightly bad watching that beautiful girl cry her heart out in a heap on the floor and his comforting efforts did nothing but make it worse. After twenty minutes he grew impatient.

"Enough." He ordered. His voice caught Kagome by surprise she looked at him with her big brown eyes shining from the tears she been crying and her eyes were all red and puffy. Kagome wiped her hand over her face trying to stop crying and get herself together. Kagome had a knot in her throat from stopping the crying fit she was no where near done with. She didn't move from the floor she had no energy. Her heart was breaking, she just wanted to run home to her Mom and have her hold her like a baby. Yukio eyed the girl he had guilt going all through him but he pushed it away. The other two were happy about the idea this was his first rejection. He went over to her and pulled her up, she leaned against him not because she wanted too but she didn't think she could stand without any support. He looked down at her she was weak but mainly from the emotional strain. He lifted her up into his arms and laid her in the bed. Then he sat next to her on the bed.

"Kagome no more delaying." Yukio spoke quietly has he brushed her hair aside. Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears again. Yukio kissed the few tears that fell.

"No more of that." He ordered again. Kagome sure was sick of being ordered. Yukio was trying to be gentle with her since she was so upset. He hated that fact that he felt bad. His stupid human emotions he tried burying, she brought them out. Now he was angry he got on top of her and pined her arms above her head. He started at her flustered face her swollen eyes, and her pouting lips.

"It won't be that bad I promise." Yukio whispered as he brushed her hair aside with his one free hand. He opened his mouth and showed his fangs. Kagome whimpered and cried, she tired to kick him but he was sitting on her legs now.

"I'm begging you. Anything but this. I would rather DIE!" Kagome yelled the last word. He looked at her strangely.

"You don't know what you are talking about dear. You will understand once you are one of us. You will love it. I promise." Yukio flared his fangs again, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut with tears rolling down her face, she still tired to struggle even if it was pointless. _'Inuyasha your going to be too late.'_ Kagome spoke in her head right before she felt her skin being punctured. She screamed out in pain it felt like she was just stabbed in the neck. She could feel the blood being drained from her body and the weakness it brought on. Yukio was in bliss as he tasted her blood it was oh so sweet, he only hoped he could control himself enough to stop because he never tasted anyone quiet like her. He let go of her wrist and put it behind her bed as he sat her up slightly as he drank more. Kagome had his shirt crunched in her hands she still managed to scream some-what but soon her voice faded and she was no gasping she felt like she was dieing. Her eyes started to roll in the back of her head, Yukio finally stopped and wiped his mouth then he licked the wound. He then cut his palm and opened her mouth to drip his blood into her mouth. Then she would be able to stand beside him and be one of the strongest vampires ever with him.

**Okay so this is one is a little shorter but I think it is pretty good I didn't really read over it so I hope there isn't too many errors. I was just very excited there will be pictures of the next characters soon. Review please I'm thankful for the ones that have but I still don't have a lot. Makes me feel bummed because im trying hard on this story but not many people like it.**


	5. Rescue?

Rescue? 

Inuyasha walked in to the castle staying as close as he could to Kagome without being busted. Inuyasha could sense more vampires and Kagome was heading right towards them. '_Turn around!' _He ordered to her threw his mind hoping she would turn and run. She wasn't listening, '_Turn around dumb girl!'_ Inuyasha yelled inside his head to her. He sighed finally she got it. Inuyasha watched Kagome run into Yukio, he so yearned to by her side protecting her. He heard Kagome in his head, he loved her sweet voice but not like this she was scared. _'I'll be there as soon as I _can' He heard her say his name again but he didn't get a chance to reply. Midori and Tomi jumped onto Inuyasha hissing. Inuyasha through them off.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha screamed. He looked up and Kagome and Yukio are gone. Inuyasha then turned back towards the vampires.

"Your not welcome here." Midori spoke harshly.

"Out of my way I have to go." Inuyasha ordered and went to push past her.

"So you hate what you are." Midori spoke taunting him.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha growled.

"You hate yourself. And you love that girl with no intentions on turning her. You can't love a human and live. You know that." She barked.

"I know this. Stop using your damn power." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Why don't want to know what all your true feelings are?" She laughed.

"I know that your impatient, that you hate what you are but you let yourself live. You barely feed enough to keep yourself alive. Oh and did you know you killed your loves best friends mother? It was a couple years back. Yukio found out everything so he could make her hate you and I think after she hears that she will hate you." Midori smirked. Inuyasha thought a moment and sighed he believed it even if he didn't remember it. He knew the face of every person he killed but he didn't know which one she was talking about.

"Ruby eyes like mine, well maybe not as evil looking." She laughed again. Inuyasha's eyes widen he remembered her she said she has children….

"Kagome will understand." Inuyasha stated even though he didn't believe it himself.

"I can read your soul…and I know you don't believe it." Midori whispered in his ear. Inuyasha grabbed her throat.

"Fight or move you whore!" Inuyasha whispered harshly in her ear. Tomi hit Inuyasha square in the jaw. Inuyasha let go of the girl and flew into a wall. He stood up and wiped some blood from his lip.

"You will regret that." Inuyasha hissed. Tomi smiled at him with a toothy grin.

"Bring it." Tomi opened his wings and flew above Inuyasha. He went into a dive bomb right at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked that he had wings but instead of dodging the attack, Inuyasha swiftly kicked him in the face when he drew near enough sending him through a window.

"My brother is young, but I'm not." Midori growled. Inuyasha glared at her and knew she wouldn't be nearly as easy. They charged at one another fangs showing, claws out and flew passed each other. Inuyasha felt her bite into his shoulder as they passed but he knew he clawed into her gut pretty bad. Midori fell to one of her knees.

"Damn you." She coughed. Inuyasha smirked and went to find Kagome.

"I'm not done with you." Midori hissed and with that she took her dagger and stabbed him in his back. Inuyasha groaned. He pulled the dagger out and turned towards her acting like it didn't hurt but it did.

"Bitch." Inuyasha growled. Midori smiled even though she too had blood pouring from her gut. Inuyasha threw the dagger back at her but she ducked. She looked back at him and stuck her tongue out. Inuyasha was growing angrier by the second. He lunged at her and she jumped right before their bodies met. Inuyasha grabbed her ankle and threw her against the stone wall. He walked over to her and stepped on her gut. She screamed.

"Are you done? Or do you wish to die you moron?" Inuyasha spoke in a flat tone.

"You hate to kil,l you won't do it." She whispered.

"For Kagome I will." He frowned thinking about how long they been alone…Inuyasha turned and started up the stairs but he felt a needle prick that went into his back and the whole world went black.

**Kagome? Kagome?! Inuyasha ran looking around for her in the castle. He ran blindly in the dark and he tripped over something and nearly fell, he looked back to see what the annoying object was…it was Kagome. "Kagome!" He yelled and he cradled her in his arms. " What happened?" He asked her almost shaking her but she didn't move or respond, he brushed her hair aside and saw two bite marks. "No! Not you.." Inuyasha bowed his head and started to growl. He then looked at Kagome, she was disappearing. "Kagome no! Don't go!" Inuyasha yelled. "I hate you Inuyasha." Was the only thing Kagome said before disappearing. Inuyasha sat there on the ground in utter shock. Then he heard and uproar of laughing, he jumped up and hissed looking for the vampires but he didn't see anyone. "Show yourself!" He screamed. But the laughing just kept going then the ground was gone and he was falling. He didn't scream, he finally realized with out Kagome, who gives a damn? So he felt his body fall and let himself be taken over by darkness. Then he heard her voice. "Inuyasha your going to be too late." It was Kagome. Inuyasha started to fight and he then heard his name being called over and over. Then he felt horrible pain.**

Inuyasha opened his eyes trying to ignore the pain he looked down and saw no one around and he wasn't strapped down, yet he couldn't move.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha said annoyed as he tired to move and didn't even budge. He then saw Midori and Tomi smiling.

"We will let you go shortly Master is almost finished changing the girl." Tomi smiled at him.

"No way is he going to be her master!" Inuyasha screamed.

"And how do you think you could stop him?" Midori laughed her hideous laugh. Inuyasha tired thinking of everything he could do. He knew how it felt to hate your Master but have no choice but to respect them…Naraku. He frowned at the name, he hated him. He made it where Inuyasha had no choice but to agree and turn into the monster he is. He remembered seeing his Mother begging him to not to leave her and crying at his feet. His Mother didn't understand why he had to depart from her, and Inuyasha will never forget the last time he saw her with tears running down her face and pleading with him to stay. She just didn't understand, and he couldn't explain it to her. It was another regulation by Naraku. He had to leave his Mother not tell her why and never see her again, along with his friends. Naraku wanted Inuyasha to be turned so bad and for him to be his. Naraku told Inuyasha if he didn't turn he would kill everyone he cared for. Inuyasha sighed and tired thinking hard of what he could do but nothing came to mind.

"Tell your master if she must change can it be me who is her master? I mean were pretty much brothers we have the same father!?" Inuyasha couldn't believe he was saying these things but if she had to be a monster he wanted her to be his. Tomi nodded and went to his master.

Kagome pov.

Everything was fuzzy she was in so much pain she could see a figure beside her. Kagome blinked trying to focus she heard someone walk into the room.

"Master." Tomi spoked softly and bowed.

"I'm busy what!" Yukio barked.

"Inuyasha wanted me to ask you, that if the woman had to change could it be he who is her master? He said since ya'll are pretty much brothers it shouldn't matter…" Tomi's voice trailed off. Yukio thought quickly because if he were to do this it have to be fast she was dieing. I want her to be mine but she likes Inuyasha maybe that will work to my advantage so she will not go kill herself.

"Fine but hurry she is dieing." Yukio muttered he wanted her to be hers but what is the use in a vampire who is useless and miserable? Yukio sighed and stroked her hair.

"Kagome, Inuyasha will be your Master you will be his first one for him to turn even if I did do all the dirty work." Yukio sighed again knowing that Kagome couldn't really understand what was going on.

Kagome strained to listen to every word. Inuyasha her master? Kagome was so confused on what was going on but she could feel herself fading. Kagome closed her eyes and saw a bright light but she couldn't move she knew her end was near.

"Kagome damn it no you don't!" She heard a familiar voice yell. She then felt something salty and thick on her lips then in her mouth she didn't like the taste but soon she needed it and latched on and drank away. She felt someone pull her off.

"Enough." The voice spoke and she laid back and opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke weakly.

"Yes, Kagome your fixing to go through a lot of pain…but remember I'm here with you." Inuyasha spoke kindly and held her hand. Kagome just nodded then the pain he talked about hit. She was burning all over. She wanted to cry she didn't even know what was going on the pain was unbearable it was going through her veins it felt like something was in her! She tired not to yell out, by biting her lip so hard she think it started bleeding but wasn't sure. Kagome felt what she thought was poison getting closer to her heart.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Kagome yelled out. Kagome then felt someone touching her cheek softly and whispering something to her but she was in to much pain to listen. Her fist were clinched she felt like her heart was just stabbed as it reached. Kagome yelled in pain as she felt her heart start to die and fad away. She couldn't hear her heart no more and she thought soon she be dead. She started gasping and couldn't stop, Kagome was scared to death. She started to thrash around with what little strength she had left.

"Kagome calm down, its okay!" Kagome was soothed by the angelic voice and she faded into darkness of pain and suffering as she felt every inch of her body die.

Inuyasha pov.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome her body sweaty, the color fading from her cheeks, the damp tears that traced her face, and her horrid screams. He did what he could to comfort her but he knew it wouldn't do much good if any. But he had to try, because his the one that did this to her but if he didn't then Yukio would. Inuyasha was still shocked that he agreed he must have some plain, Inuyasha was sure. Kagome was whimpering and Inuyasha stroked her hair and spoke softly to her. Yukio even left them alone he must know this is a very intimate, private thing. Guess he would know he has turned two, but they were willing. He bet he didn't even know what was happening to her. Inuyasha should of stalled Yukio till Kagome just died it be better than this fate. But his selfishness got to him, he didn't want this to be the end for them yet. He wanted to know her more, he wanted to know everything their was to know about this beautiful woman. Inuyasha touched her cheek and she started thrashing.

"Kagome its okay calm down." He spoke softly and then he noticed her relax the physical pain was done now it was time for the mental, the horrid nightmares the visions, the memories of what was happening would all come to her. Inuyasha laid beside her damp body which was turning icy now, she looked dead but he knew better. He snaked his arm around her waist and pressed her to him, he knew once she woke up the beginning of the end was to start. Inuyasha sighed and planted a kiss in her wet hair.

"Kagome I'm sorry, I'll do whatever I can to make you the happiest I can with you now having to bare this fate." Inuyasha whispered and crushed her body closer to his. Inuyasha's eyes traced over her small figure she looked so fragile so breakable. Now he knew it wouldn't be such she would be a vampire, a monster. She would kill people and hate herself forever for it, try to starve herself he was sure. But he would be there helping her, being there for her to cry on his shoulder she wouldn't be alone, like he was.

**Okay guys I am not happy! I have like almost a hundred readers and 14 reviews and its not even 14 different people! I made this one short it took me so long because I have no modivation. I will try to write again but I have no wanting to do so. I am upset but we will see. *Sigh* Review even though that does no good**


	6. Change

Change

Sango walked off stage, finally the night was over she sighed heavily as she changed into her normal clothes. She waved bye to the girls as she went to go home but was stop by a man, her regular. He was cute she admit that, he had black hair that was put into a small pony tail, his dark eyes shined under the light and his smile was beautiful, but he was just a pervert like the rest of him.

"Sorry I only dance, I don't do the sex." Sango spat out she just wanted to get home.

"Not what I was here for, here." The man handed her a check. Sango's eyes scanned it 10,000? What the heck.

"Why are you giving me this if its not to get laid?" She hissed.

"You can keep the money if you quit this job and work some where else and if you can't get a job I can provide you one at my work." The man laid this all on her so fast, it was a trick it had to be.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Your too beautiful to degrade yourself any longer. Here's my card." The man handed her his business card her eyes scanned it.

"Miroku? that's your name?" Sango questioned he nodded.

"I don't want to see you here again." Miroku smiled at her and brushed her cheek and walked away. She stared down at the check, what in the hell just happened? She walked home in utter shock. She hid the check in her dresser and went to fix dinner for her brother. She stopped cooking and put everything up, they would go out to dinner yes that be nice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Monday Sango held her cell phone to dial the number on the card, she had already dialed it three times and hung up on the first ring. She sighed and tossed the phone aside. What the hell was her problem like seriously? Was it that bad to work at a normal job, with normal clothes, and normal people. Why was she scared too? Sango growled inwardly at herself for being so immature. She finally just dialed it and held her breath as she heard it, ring….ring…ring.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Sango heard a young mans voice on the phone she gulped.

"Is M-m-miroku there?" Sango stuttered and smacked herself in the head, she wasn't a little kid, why was she acting like one. She heard the man laugh slightly.

"Miroku speaking." He spoke huskily. Sango bit her lower lip.

"Its me, um the girl from the bar." Sango spoke softly.

"Oh my dear Sango! How nice to hear from you! So your done with that foul place?" Miroku asked excited.

"Maybe… I need a job though." Sango felt so stupid she sighed inwardly.

"Alright I can help with that just come in, today, if you can. Address is on the back. See you in a hour?" Miroku said hope all in his voice.

"Okay." Sango muttered and hung up. Truthfully she never did even look for a job she wanted to get to know this man more, he intrigued her. Sango parked in front of the tall building, she didn't even know what he did except that he must be some big shot. She looked down at herself and adjusted her blouse. She was wearing a white button down blouse and the sleeves going down to her elbows. She was also wearing a knee length pine striped skirt and some flats, she felt so awkward wearing such things. She fluffed her hair and got out of the car. She felt slightly nervous but kept walking. She could feel a breeze as she went through the revolving doors she didn't realize till she got to the desk that she been holding her breath.

"Is Miroku in?" Sango tired to even her breathing.

"One moment." The old woman said as she made a phone call.

"Go up on the tenth floor it will be the hall to the right and it's at the very end of the hall." The old woman spoke quickly and then picked the phone up as it rang. Sango nodded trying to remember, tenth floor, right, last. She looked at the door in front of her, her whole life is going to change if she goes through with this. She has been doing what she has been since she was just a teenager. She sighed as she though of her mother and clinched her fist. Sango took in a deep breath to relax and walked though the door to his office.

"Sango!!!" Miroku exclaimed and greeted her eagerly as he shook her hand.

"You look wonderful! Come sit, sit." Miroku said motioning to the sofa chairs, they both sat down facing each other.

"How have you been Sango?" Miroku asked making small talk. Sango looked him over his in blue suit she couldn't believe this was the man from the bar…

"I'm okay." Sango spoke softly. Miroku chuckled at her shyness.

"Well Sango here we sell lots of different things to keep it simple." Miroku smiled. Sango nodded.

"Now you, if you want the job could just help me keep my stuff in order, I am such a slob and I need someone to take my phone calls and such" Miroku still kept smiling.

"So you want a secretary." Sango raised an eyebrow.

"I guess so, huh?" Miroku stomach growled and Sango bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Would you like to keep talking over lunch?" Miroku asked with hope in his eyes, she really wasn't that hungry but…

"Sure." Sango answered short. She just didn't want to say too much, less chance she will make a fool of herself. Miroku stood up and offered his hand, Sango hesitated but took his warm hand. He pulled her up and it took a second for him to let go of her hand, Sango could feel her cheeks run hot. Then she heard his chuckle, which just made it worse. She turned her face away from him to hide her rosy cheeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes and tried to recall what happened. Then she felt someone stroking her hair and her eyes darted to the figure, it was Inuyasha and she relaxed.

"So you saved me?" She muttered just above a whisper.

"Not exactly Kagome." Inuyasha sighed. He turned on a lamp light next to the bed.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Kagome asked worry tracing her voice.

"Kagome I'm so sorry." Inuyasha cried out and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Kagome didn't know what happened but it wasn't good, she remembered a lot of pain and Yukio trying to change her into a-.

"Oh no Inuyasha I'm not am I!" Kagome whimpered out. He pushed her harder against his chest as he felt her body shake in sobs. Inuyasha closed his eyes tight, it felt like his first day finding out he was a vampire all over again.

_Inuyasha opened his eyes to find himself alone in a bedroom. What happened? He couldn't remember really. He went to walk to the window and open the curtain since it was such a beautiful day. But as soon as the sun touched his skin it started to sting and make him feel so hot. He closed the curtain and stepped back. He was confused, why would the sun hurt him? Inuyasha tired to remember what happened the night before then it hit him. Naraku finally did it. He finally changed him and with those thoughts Inuyasha broke down and fell to the floor he held his face in his hands saying no no no no, over and over again. He was a monster and was damned to hell and there wasn't a thing he could do about it._

Inuyasha blinked his eyes to come back to the present and looked down at the girl shaking beneath him.

"Kagome I need to tell you something." Inuyasha spoke softly. Kagome looked up at him her brown eyes, now turning more red. With her eyes filled with tears and her face having a wave of tears flowing down.

"I was the one that made the final change on you." Inuyasha looked for her reaction.

"You what why!!" Kagome yelled and started to hit him. Inuyasha grabbed her by the arms.

"If I didn't Yukio would of and he would have been your master! But instead I am. You were going to change no matter what. Don't you think its better this way?" Inuyasha rushed his words. Kagome starred at him blankly and started to cry again.

"My family, Kouga, Sango. What about them?" Kagome wined.

"You can never see them again." Inuyasha said barely above a whisper.

"No! This can't be true. Just kill me!" Kagome cried.

"Never." Inuyasha said in her ear as his lips brushed by it and cradled her in his arms.

"You will be okay." He sighed as he held her. She was no longer warm or got chills when they touched she was just as hard and icy as he was. Hours later when the sun started to set, she had calmed down.

"Now what?" She mumbled.

"You could feed your eyes are pretty red." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Never!" Kagome yelled. He patted her head.

"Sorry." He sighed. She looked at him with eyes so hurt so confused.

"I just want to die Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"It gets better with time." Inuyasha whispered back and brushed her cheek that was staged with tears.

"Lair." She glared at him.

"Kagome its not my fault please don't take it out on me, this was the last thing in the world I wanted for you." Inuyasha starred back at her with his golden orbs soft and caring. She sighed and turned away from him. She couldn't change what she is, but she would try her best to control this aching thirst in her throat, she didn't want to feed. She rather die if she could control herself well enough. She couldn't believe that her family is going to think someone kidnapped her they would be looking for so long…Kagome sighed heavily.

"So Inuyasha where do you live?" Kagome raised her eyebrow. Inuyasha smirked a bit.

"Let me show you." Inuyasha held out his hand and Kagome grasped it tight.

Both were too busy trying to get through this together that they didn't sense a person in the shadows, Yukio was watching the whole episode.

"I'll let them go for now." Yukio said aloud to himself as they jumped out the window. He didn't think the girl would take it so hard. He wondered what it been like if it was him there and not Inuyasha? Would the actions be the same or would she of ran? Yukio sighed. Maybe he couldn't have her the way Inuyasha did, but he would still try to get some kind of relationship from her. He was the one that should have been her Master. He was second thinking his decision but it was too late now. She held so much power she didn't even realize. That power was pure before she was changed now it was tainted. She was going to be very interesting to watch. Yukio walked out of the room and started walking to the city, his thirst was back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed as he pulled her across the roof tops. She yelped every time she saw the ground under her was gone. Finally he stopped. He pulled her off the roof and they fell quickly to the ground she yelped again and he laughed as they landed on the ground. They were heading to outside of town again just opposite side of where Yukio lives. Inuyasha dragged her along as they ran at super speed. She had to admit this was fun, having this power it was exhilarating. They finally came up to a house made of red brick it looked pretty normal compared to Yukio's freakin castle. Inuyasha opened the door for her.

"Home sweet home." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome walked in and took in the house. It was simple but nice. The inside of the house was colors of gold and red with wooden floors. It was beautiful in a simple kind of way. She loved it. Inuyasha gave her a tour. Kagome was having so much fun with him she almost forgot that she was a vampire…almost. He finally led her to what would be her room. The sheets were gold but the covers were red and the walls were just plain white with red trim.

"Its perfect!" Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha.

"Glad you like it." He said starring at her face it was so angelic. Kagome ran and jumped onto the bed.

"Its fluffy too! Wait do I even sleep?" Kagome questioned.

"No but it's a nice touch isn't it? I sometimes just lay in mine when I have nothing better to do." He jumped onto the bed and landed next to her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned again.

"Yes?" He asked slightly confused.

"Thank you for everything." Kagome smiled sadly.

"Oh Kagome." Inuyasha sighed as he starred at her.

"Your making this so much more bearable." Kagome starred at him she felt like she wanted to kiss him so she turned her face away as she felt herself blush. She could feel Inuyasha eyes upon her. He cupped her chin and turned it towards him. His eyes searching hers and hers searching his. They both been needing someone so bad, but should they? Could they? She felt Inuyasha's face closing in on the space between their lips. Kagome froze and gulped. She noticed Inuyasha smirking. Then they both heard a crash outside the window.

"Stay here!" Inuyasha ordered as he ran outside.

**hi guys here is another one. I stopped here cause it was either you guys wait longer for a chapter or just get what i have because I'm not quiet sure where I'm heading next so I thought I get this out here while I think of where I want this to head. so review in the mean time! And ****Angelblaze2006 thanks for yopur review :] you other guys too I love all my reviews her just stood out :D**


	7. Missing

Missing

Inuyasha ran outside but they were gone, he sniffed the air, he knew that scent it was Tomi he should of known Yukio wouldn't leave the completely alone. Inuyasha sighed and looked up in the sky to see Tomi flying away with his black wings spread open, and with that Inuyasha walked back to Kagome.

"What was it?" Kagome asked eyes slightly big.

"It was nothing." Inuyasha said and waved his hand at her.

"So let me show you some things about some of your new powers." Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome starred at him and bit her lip out of nervousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango fell onto her bed happily and sighed another day of working with Miroku, who would of known it would make her so happy. It even improved Kohaku's mood. Sango laid there with her eyes clothes and then sat straight up.

"Kagome!" She gasped out to herself. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her friends number but it went straight to voicemail every time. Sango decided she just would go to her house then it be better to see her reaction to her good news. Sango left Kohaku a note just in case he came home tonight. Sango knocked on the door of her house and there was no answer. But Kagome's car was there so she tired opening the door and it creaked open. The house was a mess and unlived in. Sango scanned her eyes over the kitchen and living room and took a step in.

"Kagome?" Sango spoke softly as she walked through the messy house. Kagome was such a neat freak this couldn't be right. She walked up the stairs taking each one slowly afraid of what she may find or not find. She looked at Kagome's door and heard someone inside sighing but it was a man. Sango with shaky fingers opened the door. It was just Koga he was sitting on her bed with his hands on his face.

"Koga?" She said in shock. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"She is gone." He whispered.

"No, how long?" Sango asked biting her lip.

"Three days I filed a missing report today. What could of happened?" Koga was standing in front of Sango now looking at her face.

"I don't know. Kagome wouldn't just run off. Its not like her. Something must of happened, what if she was kidnapped?" Sango rambled on. Koga closed his eyes.

"We have to try and find her the cops may be looking but we need to look too!" Koga now said nearly yelling. Sango nodded she completely agreed.

"Have the cops come by to look at the house?" Sango questioned.

"No but they will tonight I think. That is why I'm here. Sango her phone is off all her clothes are here the house is a disaster area. This isn't good. I love her Sango what am I going to do?" Koga was starting to break down.

"I love her too Koga but we can't break down now we have to look for her." Koga took a deep breath and nodded. Sango gripped his arm.

"I'm just going to go for a walk okay? You wait for the police." Sango ordered Koga nodded dumbly he was so out of it right now.

Sango stumbled around as she walked through Kagome's house but she looked for anything that could be anything close to what had happen to her Mother. Sango didn't know why she had that feeling she just did. Sango stepped out into the chilly night and wrapped her arms around herself and started heading to the ally the one she hadn't been to in such a long time. Sango walked through the city not looking at the people that past or saying sorry for the ones she bumped into, she was to side tracked she wanted to know where Kagome was. She wasn't going to just let her just disappear like that. Sango stepped into the ally and took quick brisk steps to where her Mother's body laid years ago. Sango touched the ground with her hand.

"Mother.." Sango whispered. She sat down in the middle of the ally not sure why she felt the urge to come here. Was her Mother trying to tell her something? Maybe there incidents were connected. Sango jumped up as she felt eyes upon here and looks around quickly. Her eyes fell onto some bloody red ones.

"Who's there!" Sango yelled with her voice never wavering.

"Ahh Sango I'm not here to harm you but to help you." The voices spoke softly.

"Tell me who you are." Sango spoke softer this time.

"My name is Midori I'm a vampire but I think I have some information that would interest you." When Sango didn't respond she went on.

"Well your missing friend, Kagome. She is indeed with a vampire but not just any vampire the one that killed your Mother. His name is Inuyasha and your friend has been tricked by him and is falling in love with him. That is all I can tell you." Midori smiled once she was done watching the girl clinch her fist and her mouth fall into a deep frown.

"No…. wait! can't you tell me at lest where he is!" Sango pleaded.

"Ahh no that would ruin the fun but he lives close. Just outside of town, so look find your friend before its too late." Midori tired hard to hide her humor Yukio was so demented at times.

"Don't go." Sango whispered but Midori was already gone.

"Inuyasha…I'll kill you." Sango promised.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we take a break now." Kagome wined.

"Oh okay." Inuyasha smiled, Kagome sure didn't like violence Inuyasha could tell. Kagome sat down and rested.

"Kagome come on lets go out into the night before the sun comes." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her up. Kagome blinked and looked up at him.

"Not around people right?" Kagome wanted to stay away from the scent of blood as much as possible. Inuyasha looked at her blood lust eyes and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No people." He reassured. Kagome closed her eyes tight then reopened them again. Inuyasha tugged on her hand and she followed. Quickly they were running through the trees, Kagome did like some of the perks of being a vampire but she could feel her energy fading quickly. The thirst in the back of throat was almost unbearable now but she wouldn't tell Inuyasha that. Kagome pushed her aching throat in the back of her mind and kept pass with Inuyasha's movements. Finally he stopped and Kagome did so too almost bumping into his back. Inuyasha walked her up a mountain and sat down and patted the empty ground beside him. Kagome sat next to him and looked up at the sky like he was. The stars were beautiful out here you could never see them in the city.

"Oh its beautiful Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"This is my, get away from everything, spot." Inuyasha said and chuckled slightly.

"Does it help?" Kagome asked.

"Some, but what helps me even more is you." Inuyasha turned to her and brushed her cheek. Kagome knew her cheeks would of been a horrible red if she were still human that is.

"Kagome I am sorry this has happened though and I'm sure I will tell you that over and over but my chest aches for you." Inuyasha sighed and starred at her she was more beautiful than any dumb star.

"Inuyasha how long did it take you till you broke?" Kagome asked randomly.

"What you mean before I first fed?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha finally realized its been days since she has been turned and she has yet to feed.

"I didn't last long, two days, but as I become stronger the longer I could go without feeding. Kagome I know you think you can just starve yourself but the beast inside you will take over and then you will kill anyone, even a friend. So its your choice but I would feed soon." Inuyasha squeezed her hand slightly.

"I will not feed I would rather die." Kagome sneered hitting his hand away.

"Kagome, please, I don't want you to die and I don't want you to hurt a friend." Inuyahsa pleaded.

"No." Was all Kagome said and she turned away from him and started to walk off. Inuysha stood behind her and turned her around by her shoulder. Inuyasha looked at her red eyes with tears in them.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha cooed and pulled her into his chest. Kagome wanted to stay there in his arms but she couldn't she was going to make sure she died. Kagome pushed away from him and ran she ran with all the energy she had left. She could hear Inuyasha's steps behind her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome hissed back at him and ran faster.

"I can't do that Kagome I'm your Master." Inuyahsa spat at her. Kagome stopped at that comment. He owned her? She almost forgot. Inuyasha immediately wanted to take back what he just said.

"Kill me." Kagome whispered putting her hands in her face.

"I can't kill you Kagome I can't even kill myself.." Inuyahsa confessed. Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed.

"I'm in so much pain this thirst is going to kill me not to even mention the mental pain. I miss Sango and Koga so much. Koga is probably worried sick and so is Sango." Kagome blabbered on as she sobbed. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind and pulled her into his lap.

"Shh." Inuyasha cooed in her ear and rocked her but then he flared his nostrils, there was a human near by. He felt Kagome tense her body and she froze. Kagome clinched her fist and she jumped up and took off.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and ran behind her he tired to get past her to the human first, but Kagome could not control herself she was too crazed with the need for blood. He finally found Kagome in a clearing with the human starring at her.

"Inuyasha grab me!" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha instantly was at her side and held on to her.

"That's Sango." Kagome whimpered.

"Kagome! Are you okay? I been worried!" Sango began to run to her.

"STOP SANGO GET AWAY!" Kagome yelled. Even though inside her head she heard a voice telling her to get Sango close get her in arms reach.

"Why?" Sango stood frozen she was confused, then saw the male with her, Inuyasha… she thought.

"I'm not human anymore Sango I am a monster." Kagome was fighting the urge to drink the blood she could see pulsing through her veins she was in hell. Kagome started pulling against Inuyasha's clutch but he just tightened his grip around her arms.

"Your with a murder Kagome!" Sango screamed. "Him! Inuyasha killed my mother!" Sango pressed forward again.

"Did you not hear me Sango? I want to kill you! LEAVE." Kagome was in tears. Inuyasha held onto Kagome and ran away from the clearing. Kagome now knew he killed his best friends mom what would happen now? After Inuyasha got them far away even after he couldn't smell her no more he kept going all the way back to there home. Inuyasha sat her on the couch and Kagome slummed over.

"It was you really?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"I didn't know Kagome." Inuyasha said in a flat tone. Kagome sighed and looked at her toes.

"I wanted to kill her so bad. I wanted her blood more than anything." Kagome frowned. "I wanted it more than how much I love her. I'm surprised she isn't dead." Kagome sighed heavily.

"Kagome were not just killing machines we have some control." Inuyasha spoke softly and sat beside her and touched her shoulder gently.

"But if you weren't there I don't know how that would of went." Kagome closed her eyes and pictured Sango's confused face.

"It gets better with time. If you would have fed earlier it wouldn't of been like that you would of have more control, Kagome let me help you please? Death doesn't have to be your fate." Inuyasha cupped her face in his palm and Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'll give it a try Inuyasha…but If it don't work and you won't kill me I'll get someone else who knows how to kill a vampire to do so." Kagome muttered.

"Kagome there is more than us just drinking blood we have forever to do whatever we want to do all the stuff we dreamed of and more! You need to let me show you that." Inuyasha placed his hand in hers and kissed the top of her hand. Kagome's weary eyes looked at him, she didn't have the energy to fight anymore.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Kagome feeding won't be as bad as you think. You will see, but not till tomorrow night the sun is rising." Inuyasha held her hand tight and was surprised when she squeezed his hand in return.

"Tomorrow then." Kagome locked her glazed with Inuyasha's. She decided not to press the issue about him killing Sango's mom. Sango must be in complete horror. Knowing that she was with her Mothers murder. But little does she know that Kagome was as bad as he is now. Kagome wanted nothing more but for Sango to understand but that would have to come with time. She knew Sango would never quit searching for her even after that scene she probably thinks that Inuyasha has Kagome confused or something. Poor Sango, Kagome thought what was she suppose to do about that? Run from her? Avoid her at all cost? Or could she possible talk to her? Kagome put her hand to her forehead and rubbed her temple. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her, he really was all she had now but she felt some hate towards him for some reason, even though it was Yukio's fault she is this animal. Inuyasha was the one to officially turn her thought, maybe that is where the hate comes from.

"I'm going to go to my room." Kagome spoke quickly and went to her room to be alone with her thoughts tomorrow would come to quickly and then she would feed for the first time. Kagome had a shiver go down her spine at the thought she will officially kill someone tomorrow she was already damned to hell but she still didn't want to take a innocent life. How is she going to cope with this? Kagome heard a knock on her door.

"What?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"I have an idea." Inuyasha spoke loudly. Inuyasha walked into the door and walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"I know how to make feeding less horrid for you." Inuyasha spoke proudly and still smiled.

"What? Even though I highly doubt that is possible." Kagome questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You will kill the bad guys!" Inuyasha swung her around in his arms.

"Isn't that perfect?" He asked when he stopped swining her around and looked at her face for a reaaction.

"Maybe it will help." Kagome said quietly still unsure and with that hugged Inuyasha, for how hard he trys to make her happy, too bad his fighting a losing battle.

**Woo-hoo update well you know the drill review and make me happy. ^_^ Thanks guys. Sorry took so long I just been really sick but I'm better now. YAY**


	8. Blood

Blood

Kagome was listening to music as the sun begun to set, she peeked through the window and sighed heavily. Then suddenly heard a light knocking on her door, she didn't bother turning around when she heard the click of the door being opened. She knew it was Inuyasha her sense's were amazing now. She could hear him coming the moment he walked out of his room, she could smell him, sense him, it was one of the perks she liked a lot. Kagome then felt his breath against the back of her neck. That made her hairs stand up on her neck, Kagome leaned her head back and looked up at him with her ruby eyes shinning up at him some with fear and even a little excitement, even though she never admit to it.

"Ready?" He asked turning her around to face him gracefully, he smiled down at her in a caring matter. His thoughts wandered to the girl when she was human and how she would of jumped at the opening of the door, who would of nearly fainted at him breathing on the back of her neck.

"No, but I never will be." Kagome grimaced as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, losing herself in those eyes filled with bloodlust, Kagome wondered if her eyes looked like that, possible worse? Kagome turned her head away trying to muster up some courage.

"Bad guys huh?" Kagome tired to make her voice not seem so glum and more enthusiastic.

"Yup I already have him picked out, this guy just got off scot free for killing two women, not enough evidence but he most defiantly did it." Inuyasha said nodding at the end. He grabbed Kagome's hand and they jumped out the window about ten feet out before falling to the ground. Their feet touch the ground softly and with ease, quickly they went into a sprint. Kagome grasped his hand when they began to run, she had to give this life a chance for him at least, he acted as if he needed her like she was the air that filled his lungs. Inuyasha smiled at her touch and tightened his hand around hers. For a second Inuyasha felt cared for again, like he actually mattered. They eventually came to a clearing in the woods with a dirt path that was just outside the city, you could see dim lights in the distances.

"Here we go Kagome, its easy, run, tackle, bite, drink, run. Its easier to just make it quick and fast." Inuyasha looked at her terrified eyes but he also could see the hunger that was in them. He kissed her forehead and bent his face down next to her ear.

"It be okay." He whispered next to her ear. Kagome closed her eyes a moment, he really was trying hard. A man appeared on the empty path, Kagome turned to him and Inuyasha nodded letting her know that indeed that was the man. Kagome didn't want to do this, she didn't want to take his life, even if it isn't innocent. Its not her right to take away a person's life, but his blood, smelled so wonderful, so inviting. She could barely wait for him to get closer. Kagome clinched her hands tight and gritted her teeth, Inuyasha held her shoulders. The man finally was in front of them, Kagome could almost touch him he was so close. The man had dark circles under his eyes probably from spending the past few nights in jail. He was slightly over weight and his body odor wasn't the best. But none of that bothered Kagome's senses. The only thing that matter was that delicious, sweet nectar that was pumping through his veins, she could hear his heart pulsing to keep the blood flowing, Kagome couldn't possibly wait any longer, this was pure torture. Her jaw was locked tight, she was crouched down ready to pounce, like a cat on a mouse. At one point she thought she might have been drooling.

"Now." Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he let go of her shoulders. Without a second thought she leaped on to the man, as if the only thing that was holding her back was Inuyasha's touch. Like he was the only one that could keep her in control of herself. Before Kagome even knew what she was doing she sunk her teeth deep into the flesh of his neck. The blood oozing out, She was drinking it up as fast as possible. The man didn't even get a chance to struggle for long before his heart came to a stop, he was dead ,his body only fought back for a moment. Kagome drank till he was bone dry, his blood was warm and sweet, she pulled back from him and wiped her face and saw the blood on her hands she licked it up but tears also began to fall. Her eyes went over the man he was just a plain, skin pale, man. His cheek bones sunk in from the blood being drained, he didn't look like a killer. That was what she looked like, a killer, a murderer, a monster, she was all of those things. Then she remembered that Inuyasha said run after she was done. So she turned quickly and ran into his arms.

"Inuyasha.." Was all Kagome could sob out. She felt horrible, it did ease her guilt a little knowing he too was a murderer, a killer, a monster, like her. Kagome got herself together quickly and stood up. But two strong arms wrapped around her making he slight hard. Kagome almost smiled because she felt so cared for. They started walking back into the woods side by side in silence. Then Inuyasha stopped her and then a figure stood before them, they both growled.

"Calm down its only me, Yukio." He laughed gently.

"I see you got her to feed, Kagome your eyes look more beautiful being a chestnut brown, than a bloody red." Yukio winked at her and Kagome glared at him.

"Did you need something Yukio?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"I would like some time with Kagome." He smiled and suggested to Kagome with his hand smoothly.

"I don't like that idea." Inuyasha grumbled and put his arm around her waist protectively.

"Inuyasha you know I have as much right as you do for me to help train the girl and get to know her Inuyasha, she is ours not yours." Yukio spoke calmly and richly his voice very inviting. Inuyasha grimaced in response he knew at that moment he really didn't have a choice.

"I don't really like you two talking to me like I'm an object, and I don't like you guys talking about me like I'm not even here really! Don't I have a say in anything?" Kagome snapped.

"Well, Miss Kagome would you please come spend a night or two with me, so I can show you my views of this life, and maybe even show you a few tricks?" Yukio stared into Kagome's eyes she felt like he could see right through her. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Kagome hit his hand away. She still remember everything he did even though everything about him is alluring and trusting. Kagome crossed her arms and smirked.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Kagome spoke rudely.

"Not really but you can act like you do if you want." Yukio chuckled. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Kagome I'll see you in two days, okay?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome and looked at her closely.

"Okay Inuyasha, since there really is no choice in the matter and I don't want a fight." Kagome frowned unhappily. Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly she didn't want to be apart he was the only one that could make her feel sort of okay.

"Two days." She muttered too quietly for the average human ear.

"Two days." Inuyasha repeated in her ear and kissed her cheek lightly.

"C'mon Kagome lets go your acting like its forever, we only have two days." Yukio held out his hand to her.

"Don't even bother trying to trick me with your false kindness Yukio." Kagome glared as she bid Inuyasha one last goodbye and pushed Yukio's hand away and walked beside him.

"You made me this beast, this monster, this creature damned to hell!" Kagome spoke softly even though she was mad with rage. She found it easier to control herself as a vampire as well.

"If you recall I didn't do the final bite." Yukio smirked at her.

"He didn't have a choice, not a good one anyway, either you be my master or him and I much prefer him." Kagome scoffed

"You can make that choice, who is better I mean, after the two days." He smiled at her and his yellow eyes shining and his dark blue hair falling around his face and going way past his shoulders. Kagome growled slightly on accident his tricks weren't going to work.

"So feisty." He laughed, obnoxiously. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him annoyed. She knew this was going to be a long two days.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sat on her bed in utter confusion. What was Kagome's problem, she seemed so insane when she saw her. Didn't she know that she needed rescuing? Even when she informed her that he killed her mother she did not even a flinch… Is she really that far gone from saving? It hasn't been that long since he stole her. Sango knew she just have to try again and again. She planned on searching for her and to find them once again and at least get answers. She wasn't going to make Kagome come with her but if she really thought staying with him was best she could at least tell her why. Worst part Sango couldn't tell no one about seeing Kagome, because if Koga found out it would just make things even worse. She glanced at her clock time for work, she considered calling in sick…Yes she would Miroku would understand. She has to do more searching. She picked up her cell and managed to dial the numbers to Miroku's phone.

"Hello, Miroku?" Sango said roughly trying to sound sick.

"Sango, my dear, you sound awful." Miroku spoke with concern.

"I know I have a cold, can I stay home today?" Sango questioned and forced a fake cough.

"Of course of course! Should I check on you later?" Miroku asked hope filling his voice.

"Umm let me see how I feel, I'll call you." Sango smiled on the other end.

"Okay, get some rest." Miroku said in his sexy voice. Sango hung the phone up and smiled bigger. She didn't know if she would be home later, or what would happen so couldn't make any promises. It did sound nice thought, Miroku and her in the house alone. She shook the thoughts away bad time to be thinking of him, today was dictated to Kagome. Sango grabbed her coat and rushed out the door, she haven't slept in days it felt but she knew Kagome needed her. Sango walked out the door when her cell rang she looked down at the caller Id, Koga.

"Hello Koga?" Sango asked.

"Sango. I-I-I can't do this, I loved her, she is dead I know it. Bye!" Koga rushed his words together as he sobbed it took Sango a moment to understand.

"Koga! Koga!" Sango yelled he was gone he hung up. Sango jumped in her beat up Toyota jeep and punched it to Koga's house. She knew what she meant, he was going to kill himself. Sango sped up to about 90mph. He wasn't far just ten minutes she could be there in five. Sango slammed on the breaks in front of his house. She hopped out and ran inside.

"Koga! Koga!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. No response, Sango ran to his door and tripped over the end table cutting her leg and blood started to tickle down but she ignored it and opened the door. She gasped in shock at what she said and fell to her knees. Koga was hunched over on his bed, blood was everywhere, so much blood. His face was gone, he used a shot gun, that now laid on the floor. Sango closed her eyes not bearing to see anymore. She couldn't move she was in utter shock. No human being should see what she saw. Chunks of his body was splattered on the wall, the smell was not helping her, she felt herself slipping away from reality as she felt herself faint, falling backwards hitting that same end table, but this time it was her head. Sango's vision was hazy as she saw paramedics hovering over her body. There words were muffled she couldn't make out much of what they were saying.

"She's lost a large amount of blood." One voice said.

"She could have brain damage." Another said.

"The boy is dead. The girl must of found him." The voice from before said.

That is all she could manage to stay awake for then she felt the darkness take hold of her.

_She was running but wasn't sure from what, Sango turned around to see monstrous red eyes glaring at her, with, with hunger. Sango turned back around and ran with all her might, her eyes clinched. She couldn't die, not yet. She had too much she had to too, raise her brother, save Kagome, and Koga's family… Sango tripped over a rock and fell but she stood up as fast as possible but it was too late. The monster grabbed her and soar into the dark sky with not one star to light it up. The monster kept going up like they were going to reach the heavens, she could see the golden gates, but then he let her go and laughed a horrid laugh as she fell to the ground that opened up with fire spilling out of it, Sango stared down at it, with fear but at the same time welcomed her fate. Was this her destine? Did she deserve this? No, no she didn't. She knew she didn't. Sango reached up to the sky to reach of anything to hang on to before the flames ate her alive. Sango grabbed tight of something, more like someone. A hand reached out to her, she looked up at the face that seemed so kind and familiar. Then he spoke, this kind man. _

"Sango wake up. Please Sango." The voice pleaded. Sango tried to open her eyes but it was so hard. She tired again and saw a tiny bit of blurry, fuzzy light. She blinked a couple times then she could make up the face that was staring down at her, Miroku.

"Miroku.." She whispered out.

"Oh Sango!" He yelled in joy. Miroku gripped her hand tightly and kissed it.

"Doctor!" He then yelled out.

"Sango you hurt yourself terribly bad. But don't worry you will be just fine." Miroku spoke more as if reassuring himself then Sango. The doctor walked in and looked at Sango.

"Sango my dear, took quiet a spill now didn't we?" The doctor questioned. Sango couldn't really speak. She looked at the doctor emotionless, she was alive but oh how she felt like she was dead. She felt the fight in her be taken from her again She felt like someone just stabbed her in her brain she yelled out and her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled and behind his voice she could hear the beeping on the distant monitor flat line to a steady beep.


	9. Complications

Complications

Yukio took Kagome into his castle and started to show her around, Kagome looked in awe, it really was amazing. She figured if you can live forever you probably make good money as well.

"Kagome my sweet, this will be your room." Yukio spoke softly as he opened the door. Kagome didn't let her reaction show, but on the inside she was dumbstruck. The room was a soft pink, the floor marble black with specks of pink in it, she had a balcony and her bed was a king size maybe even bigger if that was possible, black sheets, pink comforter, and a mix of black and pink pillows. Then she walked in the bathroom same black marble floor but the bath was gigantic, she thought 4 of her could fit in it. There was his and her sinks and a toilet of course, it was pink. Kagome held back a giggle at that. To her it seemed he built the room just for her…

"Over here." Yukio beckoned sweetly. Kagome rolled her eyes and went to him, he opened her closet filled with magnificent clothes. Kagome couldn't hide her reaction on this one.

"Oh my.." She gasped as she touch a red silk dress. Yukio smirked at finally getting a reaction from the girl besides being a snob.

"Now I want to show you a trick really quick." Yukio smiled a toothy grin. Kagome raised an eyebrow up at him. He jumped up and was standing on the ceiling.

"I can do that?" Kagome questioned innocently. He nodded.

"Takes practice though, I'd advise doing it over your bed." He chuckled as he walked on the roof above her bed and patted the ceiling spot next to him. Kagome smirked, she wasn't afraid. Kagome gave him a hard stare and being stubborn like she is, she jumped up and tired planting her feet above her, but was short lived. She almost fell immediately after her feet touch the roof. She nearly landed on her head but with cat like reflexes she landed on her feet with one hand touching the ground. Kagome frowned.

"Hahaha I told you, but oh don't listen to me, you stubborn thing." Yukio smiled at the silly girl. Kagome rolled her eyes and stood on her bed looking up at Yukio.

"You won't win me over." Kagome said bluntly.

"Oh and why would I want to do that?" He just shook his head. Kagome just ignored him and went and tried to jump and keep her feet planted on the roof. But Kagome soon felt herself beginning to fall but felt someone grab her around the ankle. Kagome looked at him and frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Your not focused. We will try again later." Yukio then let her go, Kagome not being prepared fell on the bed on her face.

"YUKIO!" She yelled but it was muffled by the pillows. Yukio sat on the bed next to her. Kagome sat up and recovered herself she fixed her hair and glared at him.

"Dear you are very entertaining. Even as a vampire you are still clumsy." Yukio smiled. Kagome just for that short time she forgot she was a vampire then he brought it up, he had to say that word. Kagome's heart sunk.

"Why did you have to say that word." Kagome sighed.

"What vampire? Its who you are Kagome there is no shame in that." Yukio looked at her curiously.

"Well unlike you I have a problem being a murderer." Kagome spat and walked off. Yukio grabbed her by the back of the arm and pulled her into his chest he could smell her fresh salty tears. He wrapped his arms around her gently one hand held her in the arch of her back the other stroking her hair.

"Kagome, I know you been mourning, but you are what you are now, you need to accept it now, this has been going on too long now. Just accept it Kagome." Yukio spoke sternly. Kagome stiffened at his words she realized his not as sweet as Inuyasha his much more harsh. He did have a point she would admit. Kagome stopped the tear flow and looked up at Yukio.

"I'm trying too, but its not that easy for me Yukio, it may have been for you, but I'm in a lot of pain." Kagome whispered trying to explain herself. She figured she must of seemed pathetic. Yukio sighed frustrated and through her to the ground.

"Get over it." He muttered as he walked out of the room. Kagome laid on the floor in shock. Did he really just treat her that way? Why did he get so mad? Kagome sat herself up the push obviously didn't hurt her as much as it would of if she would have been human Kagome stayed on the floor and sighed, she wanted Inuyasha back already.

" I miss you Inuyasha…" She whispered to herself. Kagome got up and decided to tell Yukio a thing or two about how he should treat people, vampires, whatever! Kagome stormed down to his room and knocked loudly.

"Come in." He grumbled. Kagome swung the door open.

"Yukio how dare you treat me like that, you should treat me better than that!" Kagome yelled and crossed her arms tapping her right foot.

"What are you going to do about it?" Yukio smiled mockingly. Kagome frowned and leaped towards him to tackle him. Yukio dodged it with ease and Kagome's feet landed on the side of the wall and she pushed herself off it and lunged at him once again. Yukio ducked then turned around and grabbed her by the ankle and spun her around and tossed her against the wall above his bed, he did that so she would land on the bed he knew he was a lot stronger than her. Kagome jumped off the bed and stood on the floor with her breathing slightly altered.

"Kagome I am much stronger than you, don't be ignorant." Yukio eyed her carefully. Kagome ignored his remark she was stubborn and didn't care. She slid across the floor to trip him with her legs but he jumped above her and landed on her. Yukio pined her wrist above her head and he sat on her stomach and pined her legs down with his. Kagome growled.

"Kagome stop being mad at me for something I'm totally right about." Yukio whispered next to her ear. Kagome glared at the roof, it wasn't fair. Yukio laughed at her ignorance.

"You're a silly girl." He smiled down at the her. Kagome looked at him she just realized how awfully close his face was to hers. Kagome clinched her jaw slightly trying not to show her nervousness. Yukio froze for a moment and looked at her face, she was truly beautiful he highly doubt she knew that as well. Women never realize how pretty they are. Kagome was analyzing his face as well, she knew he was incredibly handsome but this close he was just plain gorgeous, she decided it was time to look away but as she went to turn her head Yukio grabbed her chin and turned it towards him as his face inched closer to hers.

"You can be happy.." Yukio whispered as his lips brushed against hers lightly and he walked out of the room leaving Kagome dumbfounded touching her lips with the tip of her fingers in shock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku passes back and forth in the waiting room since the doctors and nurses kicked him out of Sango's room, he wanted nothing more than to be there holding her hand. But that just wasn't possible. Miroku looked at the clock it was now 4 AM she flat lined at midnight, Miroku rubbed his eyes and walked down the hall to find some coffee. Miroku's heart sunk deep he knew Sango had nothing but bad luck and her poor brother he sent him over to a friends house not dare telling him the state of his sister who was more of a mother than anything to him. Miroku sat in one of the chairs with mediocre coffee. Finally a doctor walked out Miroku's jumped up and the doctor had a serious look on his face.

"She is stable, for now." The doctor stated bluntly then motioned for Miroku to follow behind him, showing him Sango's new room. Miroku slowly peeked through the door, the site wasn't exactly pleasant she had a huge bandage on her head and needles and wires all over her. This did not look good at all, but Miroku knew Sango was a fighter. Miroku sat in a chair next to her bed and scooted it as close as he could to her bed.

"Sango.." Miroku thought a moment before he spoke again.

"If you can hear me I promise if you get better for me, we will do anything you want! We will go on a cruise maybe? Heck I'll clean your house Sango! Just let me see those sweet eyes of yours again. We were just starting to get close and get to know one another, I don't want you out of my life, and you know your brother needs you too. And one other thing don't you need to find your friend, Kagome, remember the one you told me about that's missing?" Miroku stopped and closed his eyes and took her hand in his.

"Sango I want to be able to love you, to know you, to date you, to kiss those lips of yours, but you need to wake up for me." Miroku kissed her cheek then laid his head on her stomach and dozed off to a light slumber. Miroku awoke to someone stroking his hair, he flickered his eyes opened and darted them towards Sango, she was alive, awake, stroking his hair.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled almost crying and wrapped her up in his arms. Sango went into his arms happily she wasn't sure what had all happened, it hadn't hit her yet.

"Miroku.." Sango spoke lightly.

"What is it? Do you need something? Anything?" Miroku grabbed her hands in his and looked at her with tired weary eyes.

" What happened? I mean…my head?" Sango questioned at she slightly touched her head.

"You fell and hit a table, that's all you need to know for now." Miroku eyed her carefully. Miroku pulled her body into a soft hug.

"You cannot leave me like that again." Miroku whispered in her ear.

"Where's my brother?" Sango asked.

"At a friends, want me to send for him?" Miroku laid her back down and softly touched her cheek.

"No, no just let him know I'm alright." Sango closed her eyes for a moment, then all her memory started returning the picture of Koga and his head being splattered on the wall, Silent tears started rolling down her face she felt a warm touch wiping her tears away. Sango was glad he was trying to comfort her but who she really needed was Kagome. Sango opened her eyes which were wet with tears.

"I need Kagome." Sango spoke softly with a sad look on her face.

"I'll find her." Miroku promised.

"But she's been kidnapped she is in the woods somewhere outside of town with dangerous people, and she don't want to leave but I really need her to see me, to talk to me." Sango rushed her words and tensed up.

"Shh, I'll go look right now, you rest." Miroku kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. He found a doctor and told them she was awake and doing well and that he be back later with a friend, and Miroku left to search for this Kagome, how in the world was he going to manage to find her?


	10. Bond

**Hey guys ^_^ I updated soon because that last one was kind of short and I was inspired and since I don't update very often I just thought I'd surpise you guys. Well hope you enjoy. I liked this chappy.**

Bond

Kagome finally managed to get up and walked back to her room she sat on her bed and read through a book till night time. Kagome all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in her chest and Sango's face flashed through her mind. Kagome put her hand to her chest gripping her shirt and squeezed her eyes shut. Kagome finally got herself together after the aching stop and went to Yukio's room, forgetting what had happened earlier,

"Yukio I _need _to talk to you." Kagome spoke stressing her words. Yukio opened the door and faced her raising an eyebrow.

"I need to see Sango, I had a sharp pain in my chest and I saw her face in my, well my head. Yukio I need to find her." Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes because she knew she would need his help.

"Your sensing her, she must be calling for you Kagome, I guess you two are linked by a strong bond. But before you can visit her since you are still a newborn vampire, you need to feed prior so the chances of you losing control around the human are less." Yukio didn't give Kagome a chance to respond and took her by the hand and went out the door. Kagome smelled the brisk air, it was sweet Kagome ran along side with Yukio and she didn't have any feeling or anger towards him and she didn't like that. Yukio suddenly stopped and motioned for Kagome to jump up with him to the top of a city building.

"I found us both some prey. I'll take the man you take the woman. I may, lets say feed differently than Inuyasha." Yukio winked. Kagome was slightly shocked tonight she was suppose to return to Inuyasha she completely forgotten but she had to see Sango first and worry about him later.

"Ready? Were going to jump down into that alley a couple is trying to take the shortcut home." Yukio grabbed Kagome's hand tightly and they jumped down together. Kagome was thinking they were going to kill a bad guy, but innocent people? But Kagome slowly felt her care of that slipping away as she smelt their wonderful, sweet, blood. Yukio and Kagome landed behind the couple hand in hand.

"Sir, Ma'am." Yukio spoke huskily. The man of about twenty-seven turned around and pushed the women behind him.

"What do you want." The young man demanded. Yukio grinned his teeth shinning.

"We want your blood." Kagome was surprised when she spoke, was she letting the monster inside her take over? But her instincts were stronger than her logic and pushed the thought aside. Kagome used her speed to get behind the man and grabbed the women. Something shiny caught Kagome's eyes. A ring, they were married. Kagome wasn't sure why she was noticing such little details, she didn't care either. The man turned around and grabbed for his wife.

"Don't hurt her! Who a-a-are you?" The man's voice started to become panicked.

"The question is what are we." Yukio chuckled as he grabbed him by the arm.

"What are you then!" The woman shirked.

"Vampires." Kagome smiled and brushed the woman's hair aside she flinched as Kagome did so and she dug her fangs into the woman's neck and she let out a scream that shortly ended. The man turned around and fell to his knees and Yukio pounced on him and forcefully plunged his fangs into the mans neck but unlike the woman he didn't make a sound. Kagome dropped the woman to the ground and walked over to Yukio who was finished as well. Yukio moved his face quickly close to hers and kissed her at the corner of her mouth. Kagome blinked and gave him a confused look.

"You made a little mess was just cleaning up, lets go." Yukio smiled his brilliant smile and they jumped to the top of the building. He turned Kagome to face him before he spoke.

"So to find Sango you need to pick her smell of blood out of everyone else's and if the aching pain gets stronger you are going the wrong way if it eases you are on the right track so take a second and try to smell her blood and sense her." Yukio informed Kagome and took a step back so she could concentrate. Kagome closed her eyes and try to pick Sango's blood out of all the people in the city, which was very difficult. Kagome then smelled something that seemed familiar.

"I think I got her." Kagome had to really concentrate on the smell though and Yukio followed Kagome quietly not saying a word. Kagome then started sprinting and Yukio was running there one step behind her. Kagome then stopped in front of a hospital.

"She's in the hospital.." Kagome looked at Yukio.

"Can I handle all that blood?" Kagome looked at him worried.

"I'll make sure you do lets find her room and see if it has a window." Yukio and Kagome walked in the shadows of the building. Kagome took in a deep breath and pointed to a window and Yukio picked Kagome up bridle style and started walking up the side of the building.

"You haven't mastered this remember?" Yukio chuckled. Kagome crossed her arms and pouted.

"Haha what are you five?" Yukio rolled his eyes. Yukio then stopped in front of a window and opened it quietly.

"I'll be here if you need me." Yukio winked, Kagome wrinkled her nose at him. Kagome climbed into the room silently. Her eyes darted to the bed their was Sango, Kagome sat softly on the side of the bed next to her and but her hand on top of Sango's. Kagome was shocked out how well she was controlling herself, the thirst in the back of her throat wasn't that bad at all, her love for Sango was a lot stronger than her monster inside her.

"Sango.." Kagome whispered. Sango blinked opened her eyes and looked at, Kagome?

"Kagome?! It that really you." Sango tried to sit up and looked at her hand, Kagome's was like ice.

"Kagome your so cold." She looked at her with concern and Kagome just helped her sit up.

"I'll explain after you tell me what has happened to you." Kagome looked her over, she was in horrible shape.

"Well Kagome…Koga died." Sango looked away as her eyes started to tear up.

"What…how?" Kagome barely spoke she felt like she was choking.

"Suicide. He thought you were dead. So he saw no point in living and when I went to stop him I slipped and hit my head, obviously I hit it pretty hard." She sighed and looked at Kagome.

"I pretty much killed him.." Kagome closed her eyes. Sango wanted to tell her no but she couldn't bring herself to because she kind of blamed Kagome, since she choose not to come back with her in the first place. Then none of this would of happened. So Sango decided to change the subject.

"I've met someone, his actually looking for you, for me, because I called for you…" Sango eyed Kagome.

"I know you called for me I felt it….um tell me about this guy." She tried to sound a bit more upbeat than bummed.

"His name is Miroku, my boss, I have a better job now, guess you can say I'm not a whore anymore." Sango laugh slightly. Kagome smiled at her and then hugged her tightly putting her face in her neck and sobbed. Sango hugged her back even if it was like hugging an ice cube and cried with her. They were tears of sadness and happiness mixed together, Kagome had missed her so much. Sango finally pushed Kagome back.

"Your turn." She said sternly and wiped her tears away. Kagome looked at her lap.

"Well I'll just tell you bluntly. I'm a vampire." Kagome spoke slowly. Sango just cocked her head to the side.

"Your not serious are you, that's a lot of crap Kagome, vampires aren't real!" Sango nearly yelled.

"I came at night because I can't be in the sun, I'm so icy cold because my body is dead, I nearly killed you in the woods because I wanted your blood because I'm a monster, a vampire. But I have some more control now. Sango I can never come back to the world you live in. I wanted a proper goodbye, but I promise I will always look after you and your brother from the shadows." Kagome never took her eyes away from Sango's as she spoke.

"So you came to see me when I called for you, to make me suffer losing my friend all over again?" Sango growled.

"No, for closer, don't search for me, and your not losing me I'll be around always for you, your brother, even your grandkids. Sango please don't despise me. I know you say I'm with the man that killed your mother but I'm just as bad as they are now. I've killed people too, but Sango please don't forget that I love you. Bye." Kagome bit her lip and brushed Sango's cheek who grabbed her hand, they starred at one another for a moment and Kagome slipped out the window. Sango decided that she wouldn't look for Kagome but her mothers killer was a different story…Sango yawned laid back and fell asleep from being so worn out. Yukio was waiting for Kagome outside the window, the sun was going to rise in about an hour they needed to head back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran excitedly to Yukio's to get his Kagome back that he dearly missed. It had only been two days but Inuyasha had missed her so much he couldn't wait to be near her again. He was worried as well though, he was afraid of Kagome falling for Yukio's mind games. Inuyasha arrived at the door and knocked. No answer. Inuyasha frowned and sat at the door on the stairs. He started to get angry as the hours passed. Where was his Kagome? Did he take her from him? Did he take her some where that he would never be able to find her? How he felt so dumb for letting her go with him in the first place. Inuyasha glazed up at the sky, sun as going to rise soon, he knew it was a risk to wait much longer but he figured she was worth it and waited still. Finally Inuyasha saw two figures walking towards him, hand in hand…Inuyasha grew outraged. He stood up and shoved his hands into his pocket as the two walked near him.

"I see that you have missed me Kagome." Inuyasha spat. Kagome looked at him puzzled then quickly shoved Yukio's hand away.

"Its not what it looks like Inuyasha." Kagome walked towards him.

"Before you two fight lets get inside before we fry." Yukio smiled at Inuyasha and unlocked the door and walked inside.

"So your going to be a monster now Kagome is that it!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome just starred at him. Kagome started to think about the past two days, she realized how she became more of a monster as she spent her time here.

"No Inuyasha I don't, but it seems for my time I've been here I have became more of a monster." Kagome choked out.

"But you been happy." Yukio chimed in. Kagome shot him a death glare.

"Is that true Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"My sadness was just suppressed he seems to make me forget about my pain but its still there, Inuyasha I killed an Innocent while being here, I saw Sango and told her goodbye, Koga is dead , its my fault, and Yukio makes me feel things that I don't like and now were fighting I can't take this right now." Kagome rushed her words and ran up the stairs to her room and flopped down on her bed and put a pillow over her head. Inuyasha turned to Yukio.

"What exactly did she mean that you make her feel things she don't want to?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Yukio smirked. Inuyasha tackled him.

"Oh lets not fight go ask her for yourself." Yukio chuckled and tossed Inuyasha off him. Inuyasha brushed himself off and went up to Kagome's room.

"Kagome." Inuyasha spoke softly and sat beside her.

"What exactly has he done?" Inuyasha placed a hand on her back. Kagome spoke but was not understandable with her head hidden by a pillow. Inuyasha took the pillow off her head and flipped her over.

"Now what did you say?" Inuyasha smirked.

"He kissed me." Kagome looked waiting for Inuyasha's reaction.

"Anything else?" Inuyasha spoke with his words tense trying to control himself.

"He just makes me feel different here I don't feel like me, I feel like someone else, like a evil version of who I am." Kagome mumbled.

"I'll be back." Inuyasha rushed out the door down the stairs and punched Yukio in the jaw.

"You bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"All this over a kiss?" Yukio busted out laughing.

"What would you have done if I would of fucked her?" Yukio laughed again. Inuyasha punched his face again. Yukio just laughed.

"If a fight is what you want, I can give you one." Yukio winked and kicked Inuyasha in the gut sending him across the room.

"Bring it on." Inuyasha sped towards him, Yukio went to kick him but Inuyasha jumped and kicked Yukio in the neck sending him across a table with a loud crash. Kagome upstairs heard the noise and ran down. Yukio jumped up and charged at Inuyasha making him hit the floor and slide across the floor slamming into the wall.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled as she watched the two fight. Yukio looked at her and smiled.

"Afraid I'll beat him up?" Yukio grinned.

"No, I don't want either of you hurt. Please stop." Kagome begged. Inuyasha stood up.

"If that's what you want me to do." Inuyasha sighed.

"Your whipped." Yukio smirked.

"So are you." Inuyasha winked as Kagome and him went up stairs. Once they made it into her room she wrapped Inuyasha into a hug.

"Inuyasha my life is so dramatized and horrible." Kagome nuzzled his neck.

"Im sorry for what has happened to you." Inuyasha picked her up and laid her on the bed with him right beside her. Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha.

"Yukio makes me see things for what they are, but Inuyasha his nothing like you, your patient with me, kind, gentle, his not like that, he wants me to hurry up and get over my sadness, his rough, and slightly cruel to my feelings. The only thing In common you two have is you both want me around." Kagome laid her head on his chest. With those last words he flinched he knew he would have to battle to win Kagome's love because Yukio wanted to take her away, and with his mind games, how could she even put up a fight? Inuyasha knew something for sure, that he wasn't going to leave her alone with him again by choice.


	11. Problems

Problems

He looked down at the active city below him, the air was quiet still. He grimaced at the pathetic people below him waiting for one to stray away. Yukio's thoughts wondered to Kagome while he waited impatiently for his meal. A smile unconsciously went across his face. What was he going to do? He wasn't suppose to feel these emotions he just needs a good partner to be along side him for eternity that and her powers could be amazingly strong they could rule the damned together. He just needs to break her first and get his damn brother away from her. Once he almost gets her in his clutches he comes and ruins it all. He hoped she was worth the fight. Yukio looked down at a young women briskly walking through the alley, his favorite spot but it was so cliché. Yukio jumped down and waited for her at the deeper end of the alley. Her breath quickened at her nervousness she gripped her purse to her chest as she quickened her pace. Yukio looked the woman over as she came closer to him, she was probably about twenty-three. She was a pretty little thing her eyes were a piercing blue and her hair was red-ish brown color that fell just passed her shoulders. He knew he was going to have some fun with her before she died. Yukio took one side step into the alley having the woman knock right into him she almost fell backwards but Yukio grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her closer to him.

"You okay there ma'am?" Yukio said in a calming matter as he glanced down at her.

"Y-y-yes b-but I have to get going now.." The girl stuttered as she tried to run off.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, its dangerous at least let me walk you to the end of the alley." He smiled charmingly. Her breath got caught in her throat. Her instinct said run, but he seemed so harmless.

"Okay." She sighed out. Yukio flashed her a smile and walking beside her deeper into the darkness of the ally. He then stopped abruptly and turned the girl towards him.

"Your mine." He snickered. The girls eyes widen in fear she flung her bag at his face and ran. Yukio growled now he was mad, now she was going to suffer. Yukio rushed up behind her and grabbed her by her hair pulling her back making her fall in the process. Salty tears began to flow down her face.

"Please." She begged.

"Too late for that now." Yukio pulled the girl up to his eye level, the girl looked down to see her feet dangling in the air.

"I have decided not to kill you, yet. Your coming home with me as my servant. That sounds fun." Yukio smiled at this random decision he made he could feed another day. He hit her on the top of the head knocking her unconscious and he flopped her over his shoulder. He dashed home excited about his new pet, his only done this a few times and if they weren't boring the longer they lived. He thought a moment about it and then remembered Kagome she wouldn't be happy about this but he was sure he could charm her. Yukio snuck in and took the young girl to a room and locked the door behind him. Yukio tapped lightly on Kagome's door and walked in she was sitting on her bed staring aimlessly out the window, Inuyasha had left to go fed but she didn't feel like killing anyone tonight even though the thirst was there.

"Yukio." Kagome's musical voice said turning towards him.

"Kagome." Yukio smiled at her flashing his teeth and sat beside her.

"Inuyasha doesn't want me alone with you." She said venom tracing in her voice.

"Is that what you want?" Yukio stared at her adoringly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, I'm not sure Yukio. You make me feel bad its like Inuyasha is the angel on my right shoulder and you're the devil on the right, and its easier to listen to the devil because its harder to be good. I feel more of a monster when I'm with you." Kagome sighed and shook her head. Kagome went on, " Its frustrating though because I enjoy being with you but Inuyasha tells me its you using your tricks on me, apparently you are very well at making people like you quiet a bit. So I don't know if I can listen to my emotions when I'm with you." Kagome closed her eyes tightly for a moment and turned to Yukio for him to speak.

"I'm not trying to toy with your emotions my sweet, the feelings I show to you are very, very real even if I don't like to admit it. I've wanted you from the first time I saw you, in a different way of course. Now that I've spent time with you I want you to be with me to be mine. I know at this moment you are not ready to make such a decision. You truly need to work on making your inner power unleash." Yukio now had his arm around her waist bringing Kagome very close to him he had whispered everything into her ear. Kagome clinched her eyes shut then reopened them again. Her eyes had a red ring around them from her thirst. Her fingers traced down his arms she could see his veins through his pale white skin that did not pump blood she knew. She knows his the bad guy but she can't help but feel for him but Kagome shook her head again she couldn't tell what she wanted till he was gone. She knew he was messing with her emotions. Why would Inuyasha lie? Kagome balled her hands into a fist. Yukio watched Kagome's reaction and tried to make sure he didn't snicker.

"Yukio… Get. Out. Now." Kagome ordered and pointed her finger to the door.

"Fine Kagome but at least go train." Yukio cupped her face with one of his hands Kagome tried to pull from his grasp but was pointless on account he was a hundred times stronger than her. Kagome's face turned into a pout. Yukio slightly laughed at her and lightly brushed his cold lips with her pouty lips.

"We could have it all." With those last words Yukio left leaving a fuming Kagome.

"STOP KISSING ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Kagome growled.

At that moment Inuyasha walked in the door his eyes a beautiful golden color, Kagome stood up and hugged him.

"Yukio visited." She spoke in a irritated voice.

"Sorry I left you. Next time I'll wait when your ready to feed." Inuyasha returned her hug.

"Don't suffer because of me." Kagome said glumly. Inuyasha brushed a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'd suffer for the rest of my life, well erm that's not the right term but I would for a thousands of years if it made you happy." Inuyasha rested his cheek on top of Kagome's head and sighed. Kagome grasped his hand and squeezed it.

"Your far better than I deserve." Kagome thought quietly for a moment. "So Inuyasha I think we need to fight, well not like that but teach me some moves!" Kagome smiled a toothily grin. Inuyasha frowned.

"If that's what you want to do." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome nodded and jumped out her window with Inuyasha not to far from her. Kagome landed on the ground and sprinted up a side of a tree and went to jump on Inuyasha, he rolled his eyes he dodge it with ease and grabbed her by her ankle before she went through a wall.

"Let me tell you a few things first." Inuyasha said holding back a laugh. Kagome crossed her arms.

"First off you want to get to the neck to rip it off if you were fighting for real. But every vampire knows that's where your gonna head for so you have to be smart about it. If you do not want to kill the vampire but give yourself time to get away and harm them severely then you take their heart out." He looked up to meet Kagomes gaze and winked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Try again, I'm all yours." Inuyasha smiled and put his arms out beside him. Kagome wrinkled her nose at him. Kagome thought for a moment before attacking he knew she wanted to go for his neck so…Kagome charged at Inuyasha she saw him ready for her impacted but instead of going right at him she ended up a few yards behind him and slid using her feet to knock his from under him. Inuyasha didn't make it to the ground but she did surprise him. This went on for the rest of the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango walked down the side walk with the sun shiny down on her it felt nice on a day like today. She was finally out of the hospital after a month. Miroku refused to let her work yet, she wished he would. But she gave in when he said he would make her dinner tonight. Sango closed her eyes and smiled, she had been broken it seems like forever and finally someone was starting to stitch her up she could only hope that that person wouldn't also rip the stitches out. Sango opened her eyes to see her little brother and began to walk towards him but stopped when she noticed the people he was with. They didn't look like good kids at all and they seemed so old, but she guess they really weren't he was 17 now. Sango looked the three other boys over, wearing mainly dark colors even Kohaku. She took a closer look a Kohaku hiding behind a tree in the process, he was smoking a cigarette and the boys seemed to be talking over something very serious. Her brother then pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to a taller boy, who seemed awfully thin and his cheeks were sunk in. The boy then handed her brother a pill bottle. Sango snuck in even closer by the boys in the shadows of the park. She could hear them now.

"Thanks a lot ,man. You always give me such a good deal." Kohaku smiled shoving the bottle into his pocket as the other boy did with the money.

"Anytime. Well lets head back to my place so we can have some fun." The tall boy said as he began to walk off.

"Yes lets." The other two boys announced together. They seemed to be twins quiet short but had their hair pulled back into pony tails with deep bags under their eyes. Sango frowned disapprovingly.

"Alright let me get us a few sluts for tonight." Kohaku pulled out a cell phone and started dialing numbers. She frowned deeper not only was he rude to women but how did he manage to get a cell phone? Was she really too much in her own self pity to notice the path her brother was taking? And wasn't he suppose to be in school. Sango couldn't just let him walk off.

"Kohaku." Sango forced his name out. He turned around abruptly and once he noticed it was Sango he grew angry.

"What are you doing here." He spat at her. The other boys stopped and raised their eyebrows.

"Why aren't you in school." Sango said her voice sounding more confident as she walked over to him.

"Just turn around." He sighed and turned to walk towards the group.

"No you turn you ass around right now." Sango yelled this time.

"Ooooo" The boys said together. Kohaku glared at them then looked back at his sister.

"Look you haven't cared about what I've done in years so don't fucking start now go off and be a good whore, _sister_ I mean isn't that what your good at? Oh wait now you are fucking a guy for the job you have now. Doesn't seem any better than your last job. Just fuck off before you make me really mad." He kept walking away.

"You have no right to speak to me that way." Sango said quietly. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the arm. He turned and slapped her across the face. Sango stood shocked for a moment and starred into her brothers eyes, they were still the same brown but had a redness to them and the innocent that use to be held in them were far gone.

"See what you made me do Sango. Leave. Don't make me do it again." He frowned.

"We could for you Kohaku." One of the twins offered. Kohaku bit his lip he didn't want that.

"Just leave before this gets bad." He whispered in her ear.

"I can't." Sango locked eyes with him slightly feeling the burn on her cheek.

"I'll come home tonight if you just leave, I don't want you to get hurt and your about to, really bad." Kohaku assured her like he was threatening her. She let go of him in defeat and turned around and went to go home.

"We could go after her make sure you never have that problem again." The twin offered again.

"I can handle it, got it." He glared at the boy.

"Hey just trying to help." The boy said shaking his hands in front of him. Kohaku took out the pills and popped four. He knew it would take the edge off things.

"Well let me call those girls." Kohaku smiled his eyes glazing over.

"Lets get fucked up." The tall boy said happily.

Sango nearly ran all the way home and went to her brothers room she started digging through his drawers, condoms, pills, pot, needles. Sango dropped the needles at once.

"What has happened to my brother." Sango began to cry on his floor then a box caught her eye under his bed she pulled it out and opened it just to find thousands of dollars. Her jaw dropped. Then it seemed at perfect timing like always her cell rang.

"Miroku." She sobbed.

"Sango, Sango! What is it?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"Kohaku his not the brother I know, what am I going to do Miroku he needs help." Sango tried to keep her voice strong.

"I'll be there in ten minutes Sango, remember I'm here for you." Miroku assured her and hung up.


	12. Crap

**Warning in this chapter there will be some sexual detail.**

Crap

"What do you want with me." The woman stated trying to sound brave.

"We shall see I was being spontaneous when I decided to take you my pet." Yukio smiled and patted the girl on the shoulder. "Tell me your name." He looked at her and smiled that charming smile of his.

"Alice." She whispered softly.

"Are you scared Alice?" He taunted.

"No." Alice lied.

"I could change that." He threatened.

"Are you really that cruel?" She said looking down at her lap.

"Depends." Yukio chuckled.

"What is your name?" She looked up at him making eye contact for the first time. He stared back at her silently till she finally turned away and looked down again.

"Yukio." He said sweetly. This girl seemed like she would be very interesting she is much different from the night he met her, guess she was in more control of her emotions now. Yukio sat on the loveseat with her leaving limited space between their bodies. He heard her suck in a deep breath and tensed up when he became near her.

"I'm not going to do anything, yet. So don't fret. I want to get to know you better before I judge what happens to you." He winked at her but he saw the fear in her eyes. "I'll be back in two hours, shower, and dress pretty." He placed her chin in between his thumb and his index finger.

"W-why" She stuttered.

"Like I said I want to get to know you better, so lets have some sort of date, but the thing is I don't have to empress you, you have to empress me." Yukio laughed slightly at himself and left.

"Crap." Alice said to herself as she went to get ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes?" Kagome turned to look at him. The sun was now up and they were just hanging out in his room, she was reading a book on the bed and he was listening to some music that was way before her time.

"I know this is cheesy and you can totally refuse, but I want to kind of want to take you out on a date." Inuyasha spoke smoothly and at ease you would never realize how nervous he really was. Kagome couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Sorry for laughing you just caught me by surprise, vampires date? Like really? What are we going to do sip blood from wine glasses?" Kagome put her book down and sat up and walked over to Inuyasha.

"You could of just said no." Inuyasha growled and went to walk out of the room. Kagome grabbed him at the elbow.

"No no no I didn't mean it like _that_ I just didn't know vampires dated, you know ever since I've became this monster I just kind of live because well for you basically." Kagome's jaw locked that was embarrassing to admit but she had cut him deep without even trying. Inuyasha looked at her and grabbed her on each side of her arms and starred at her.

"Your eyes are becoming so red." He complained.

"I know, hideous isn't it?" Kagome blinked.

"Nothing on you could ever be hideous." Before Kagome could respond Inuyasha's lips were on hers but he didn't pull away quickly like Yukio did, his hard, yet soft lips molded with hers, her head was spinning she broke her arms free and wrapped them around his neck to make the kiss more passionate. Inuyasha pushed her up against the wall and his tongue slipped into her mouth. His hands grasped tightly around her hips. Kagome's fingers in tangled with his long hair. Then before she knew it, he was across the room out of her arms. Kagome's eyes locked with his, he was trying to control his lust.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed out. Inuyasha still did not speak his hands were balled into fist and his teeth were clinched.

"What about that date?" Kagome jokingly added in to help the tense moment. That seemed to bring Inuyasha back to her. He was next to her again in two short strides.

"Sorry about that, but Kagome I don't want to jeopardize anything with you." Inuyasha sighed and put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I was letting myself get carried away as well." Kagome smiled. She kind of wished he didn't stop, it all felt so amazing. It was nothing like when her and Koga kissed yes it was great and all but nothing like what she just felt. Then the pain struck her heart, if she even still had one. But Kagome pushed but the feeling of pain the last thing she wanted to do was ruin the moment.

"So you will go on the date with me?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome patted his shoulder.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" Inuyasha questioned again/

"Yes." Kagome said without thinking.

"Feed for me." He stated. Kagome mentally slapped her self for saying yes before she knew what he wanted.

"No." Kagome growled.

"You said-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"You said you could _ask _and you did, doesn't mean I'm going to do it." Kagome snarled.

"It would just make things easier for us on the date." Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't care, I'd rather die a hideous death than feed." She went to leave the room fuming.

"Then why don't you just walk outside idiot!" He snapped at her. Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. Kagome froze.

"Its that easy?" She whispered.

"Kagome I didn't mean it, don't get any ideas." Inuyasha lowered his voice as well.

"I knew it could harm me, but it can kill me. I can, I can…" Kagome trailed off her mind a million miles away.

"Um Inuyasha I'm going to go think alone in my room for awhile." Kagome said as she walked away.

"Please Kagome." Inuyasha wined he turned her towards him and wrapped her in a hug kissing the top of her head. "Don't do anything stupid." He spoke into her ear. She pushed him away.

"I'll try." Kagome sighed and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yukio I need to talk to you now." Inuyasha nearly yelled banging on his locked door.

"Quiet down, its unlocked now." Yukio spoke annoyed.

"I messed up." Inuyasha sulked into Yukio's room.

"What did you do." Yukio growled.

"I accidentally told Kagome the sun can kill her so now she wants to kill herself. She is in her room thinking…" Inuyasha let his words trail away.

"You MORON, you told her that and left her alone? What are you fucking brain dead? Seriously Inuyasha. Stop being a fuckin loser. Do I have to do everything myself?" Yukio hit Inuyasha in the face and sped out of the room. Yukio was at Kagome's door instantly and walked in without a knock. Kagome starred out the window were she knew the sun was her eyes glazed if she could cry she would be. Her hands were placed neatly in her lap and she sat completely still.

"Kagome, my sweet please take these rash thoughts that are in your head out." Yukio ordered.

"No." Kagome growled.

"You might as well, I won't let you do it." Yukio warned.

"Like you could stop me." Kagome still looked at the heavily draped window.

"Oh but I can. I'm stronger for one, two I can be at your side for the rest of eternity if I have to." Yukio took one of her hands into his.

"Why make me suffer?" Kagome sighed letting him take her hand.

"If you would stop looking at all the bad things and open your eyes to the wonders and amazing things that lay ahead of you, these thoughts would of never entered your mind." Yukio had now closed any space that was in between them.

"I could lie you know, say okay I'll try and then just kill myself as soon as you leave," Kagome snapped.

"But I know you too well to believe that, and Inuyasha is just outside the door." Yukio smirked. Kagome shrugged. Yes she did care for Inuyasha but this wasn't the life she could bare to live in, she cared for Yukio as well but he would manage.

"Kagome I love you, you know." Yukio spoke sweetly.

"Don't be foolish you don't love me. Maybe desire is the word your looking for." Kagome took her hand from his.

"Oh no its love alright." Yukio smiled and turned her face to look at his holding the stare for a moment before he went into kiss her lips.

"Oh hell no, you aren't doing that again." Inuyasha yelled as he kicked Yukio away from her. Kagome blinked in disbelief.

"Stupid ease dropping mutt. You know I don't stop you from slobbering all over her. I care about her too you know." Yukio hit Inuyasha in the face.

"No you want to use her as a tool because you know the power that is hidden." Inuyasha jumped up and landed on Yukio.

"That is a plus yes, but she isn't just a tool Inuyasha. I have truly been taken by her." Yukio hissed as he bit Inuyasha shoulder. Inuyasha growled.

"Then why do you have the human girl waiting for you, preparing to do whatever you want." Inuyasha snapped.

"Because I want to be able to control myself around Kagome!" Yukio through Inuyasha off of him and then noticed something very important.

"CRAP." Yukio yelled and ran. Inuyasha looked around.

"CRAP." Inuyasha ran quickly as he could. "Kagome you idiot!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku lazily sat on his buddies couch feeling the full effect of the pills he had taken earlier.

"Wheress are theee baabbess.." He managed to slur.

"Dude your fucked up. They are coming. You sure you could even fuck them?" His friend laughed.

"Hells yeahhh duuudde, Imms the shit." Kohaku and his friends laughed as they passed the joint around and drank a few beers, music playing loudly. A knocking was heard on the door.

"Hello ladies." His tall friend Nam said as he answered the door. The girls giggled.

"Want a beer?" The oldest twin brother by two minutes named Hoshi offered. The girls nodded.

"Rin, Kohaku is over there blowned out of his mind. Go show him some fun." Hoshi laughed.

"I'm not a whore Hoshi." Rin snapped.

"Not like you guys haven't done it a million times before." He laughed.

"Shut up, let me get fucked up first geez." Rin gripped. Hoshi handed her a beer and a joint.

"Thank you." She smiled at Hoshi and walked to Kohaku.

"You didn't wait for me babe." Rin smiled as she sat in his lap.

"III couldnnnn'ttt helppp it baabbyyy you knowww me." He spoke slightly more clearly. Rin placed a kiss on his lips.

"Want to take this party upstairs?" Rin said seductively. Kohaku just nodded as he wobbly carried her upstairs, Rin throwing the beer can down and finishing the joint on the way. Kohaku managed to toss Rin onto the bed, her tiny figure not taking up much room on the bed. Kohaku threw his shirt off and hovered his body over Rins' and started kissing her lips slightly sloppy. Rin pushed him onto the bed and sat on top.

"Babe your messed up let me take care of you." Rin whispered into his ear. After no objection she started kissing down his chest and began to unbutton his pants she pulled them off. Rin took her shirt and bra off exposing her perky breast and her hard nipples she leaned down to kiss Kohaku again. His hands reached her breast and squeezed tightly, Rin moaned out. She pressed her body on him, in reaction he held her tighter. Rin broke the kiss and took off the rest of her clothes.

"You want me?" Rin teasingly asked.

"Fuuckkk yeahh." Kohaku pulled her down on top of him his manhood pulsing hard with desire. Then their was a banging on the door down stairs.

"EVERYONE DROP THE BEERS AND THE DRUGS!" A grown mans voice yelled and all the kids began yelling and you could hear them running. One ran into the room Rin and Kohaku were and dashed to open the window.

"Rin, you guys need to get the fuck out of here it's the fucking police." Hoshi said as he leaped out the window.

"Kohaku baby sober up it's the cops we have to get out of here." Rin shook him as she threw on her clothes and put his pants on. Rin tried to help lift him up but he was just to heavy.

"Kohaku forgive me." Rin kissed him on his lips and dashed out the window. Kohaku was so gone at this point he barely noticed she was gone and popped the rest of his pills because he did know one thing the cops were their and they weren't going to ruin his high. Kohaku tried to stand but fell onto the ground were he began to flop around like a fish and puking uncontrollably. The cops walked in.

"CRAP call an ambulance we have someone Oding in here." The cop tried to restrain the boy but couldn't. Kohaku's mouth clenched shut his jaw stiff. His body still shaking uncontrollably.


	13. New Start

New Start

Sango paced back and forth in the waiting room with her hands shoved in her pockets and dark circles under her eyes. A worried Miroku sat in a chair watching her pace the floor. They have been there for hours it seems and no word from a nurse or a doctor absolutely nothing. Sango refused to get coffee or even sit down for the past four hours. Miroku finally couldn't handle it anymore and stood to his feet.

"Sango just stop." Miroku spoke soothingly as he stepped in front of her and grabbed her on either side of her arms and starred at her face. Her forehead creased with worry, her eyes wary from lack of sleep, and her lips set into a deep frown.

"I can't. Miroku its been hours! I want to know something, anything." Sango closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them quickly so that the sleepiness wouldn't follow.

"I'm just asking you to sit." Miroku still keeping his voice calm walked Sango to a chair and sat her down and then he sat beside her and took her hand. Then no sooner than they sat down a doctor walked in. Sango was up in a split second and ran to the doctor.

"How is he?" Sango nearly begged.

"He is going to be fine, we pumped his stomach just in time, his going to be going through withdraws so his wrist are tied down. He was lucky this time but I wouldn't be so sure about next time. I would get the kid some help." The doctor said and pointed them to the room and left. Sango held Miroku's hand as they walked into the room.

"Kohaku?" Her nervousness in her voice clearly showing.

"Hey sis." Kohaku looked over at her. Miroku made himself scarce and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. Sango sat on the bed near Kohaku and took his hand in hers.

"I'm glad your okay." Sango whispered.

"Me too. Sorry to, um worry you." He mumbled.

"You could of died Kohaku, don't you understand that?" Her voice becoming more stern and serious.

"I do now." Kohaku said laughing slightly.

"Nothing about this is funny Kohaku!" Sango yelled her eyes swelling up with tears ready to spill over at any moment.

"I know I know, my bad." He looked at his sister so worried, but she was too late for as far as he was concerned.

"Kohaku I hate to do this to you, and tell you this why your recovering. But I'm sending you to a rehab. Its going to be out of town so their will be no reason to try and run away from it and your friends will not be allowed to see you." Sango bit her lip once the words left her mouth.

"You can't do that!" Kohaku yelled pulling against his restraints.

"I already did, Kohaku I love you and I'm going to take care of you." Sango brushed his face he was still a boy trying to be a man.

"Don't fucking touch me." he snarled. Sango drew her hand back and sat there in shock. Miroku stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sango it's the drugs talking. Once he gets clean it will get better." Miroku reassured.

"It isn't the god damn drugs its fucking me talking, get the fuck out and leave me alone." Kohaku yelled.

"Kohaku…" Sango barely spoke. Kohaku just glared at her. Sango kissed his forehead.

"I love you." She whispered. Kohaku turned away and looked out his window.

"If you loved me you wouldn't be sending me away." He said bluntly.

"Sango lets just go." Miroku put his arm around her waist and they left.

"Maybe I should be the one that drives him to rehab Sango." Miroku thought allowed.

"Maybe your right, it just breaks my heart Miroku." Sango started to cry. Miroku rubbed her back on the drove home and walked her into the house. Sango by then had herself together.

"Miroku can I ask you something?" Sango asked.

"Anything." He smiled at her.

"Make me forget everything that has happen and is happening in my life." Sango spoke and then her lips were on his. Miroku put one hand in the arch of her back and the other hand on the side of her face. Sango's lips hungry for more, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Miroku lifted her legs up around his waist and carried her to the bedroom. Sango kissed down Miroku's neck and back up to his ear.

" Mm.. Sango." Miroku groaned as he laid her on the bed.

"Miroku I love you, you know that don't you?" Sango asked.

"Sango I love you more than you know." Miroku spoke with love in his eyes. Their lips met again, Sango wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. Miroku took his shirt off and her fingers traced down his abs. He tugged her shirt off, Sango was nearly completely exposed her breast filling up her black lace bra easily. Miroku left a trail of soft kisses from her collar bone to her belly button. Her hands grabbed at his back as he did this.

"Are you sure?" Miroku questioned as he nuzzled her neck. Sango put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply her lips parted and his tongue explored her mouth as she did his. She pressed her body up against his bare chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her, their body heat rising.

"Yes." Sango finally breathed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome reached the door was she really going to end it all? Yes it was the most reasonable choice. Yes Inuyasha would be sad but he would move on he would be okay. Kagome opened the door the burning sun rays hit her skin, she looked at her arm it looked like it was boiling. Little bubbles were popping up on her skin. The pain was horrifying but she kept walking. The sun was setting she didn't have much time before the sun left. Kagome couldn't think of anything but the pain it was more painful than she could of possibly imagined but not nearly as bad as living. Or so that's what she told her self to keep her feet moving. Kagome finally fell to her knees her vision began to blur as she began to fall forward as she saw the sun set behind the hill.

"Damn." Kagome whispered as the darkness took over as she fell to the ground.

_Kagome looked around at where she was, wasn't she outside in the blistering sun? Why is it so dark now? Is this where dead vampires go? She wondered. Kagome walked through the trees barely being able to see her hand in front of her face. "Kagome.." She turned around looking for the voice calling her. Kagome tries to call out but she cannot speak. "Kagome.." The voice called out again. She decided to run again she didn't know what else to do she was very confused. "Kagome!" The voice was more urgent this time more panicked. "Kagome if you can hear me open your eyes." The voice whispered on. "Please." It begged. Kagome stopped and turned to where she thought the voice was coming from, my eyes aren't open Kagome pondered Her hands traced her face her eyes seemed to be open. Before she knew it the darkness was all around her she couldn't see a tint of light anywhere, nothing but darkness. Kagome tired to run away as her eyes darted around for the person that the voice went to. But then Kagome heard a new voice. "My sweet what have you done? Come back to me now." Kagome froze did that voice mean go a different way? That voice was so familiar she just wanted to cry out or even just be able to whisper. Then the pain hit, it hit her as if a truck rammed into her. She collapsed onto the ground and held onto herself as if she would fall apart. She parted her lips as if she were to scream but again nothing would come out. Kagome felt the darkness taking over she could no longer fight it, what was she fighting for? These two semi familiar voices that she couldn't place their faces to? Kagome laid there waiting for death to come but it refused just more pain. She couldn't just lay her and suffer in pain forever, if the suffering wouldn't leave then she would force it. Kagome stood to her feet and began to run to the first voice she heard and ran and ran, till she thought she saw a figure in the distant. She pressed harder when she thought she could reach him she began falling, and falling but it was peaceful as she felt two strong arms wrap her to them…_

Kagome's face looked stern as Inuyasha looked down upon her, her eyes twitched every so slightly from time to time her lips fell into a deep frown.

"Kagome, Wake up." Inuyasha begged again as he pulled her into lap with his arms wrapped around her. Her body was bandaged and they were blood stained but that wasn't what worried him she would heal on her own eventually but did she have the will? Inuyasha frowned and kissed the top of her head. Yukio barged in.

"Inuyasha still with her I see?" He spoke as he sat on the other side of Kagome.

"I think she will be just fine." Yukio said more to himself than to Inuyasha as he patted her hand. Yukio went to her ear.

"My sweet what have you done? Come back to me now." Yukio whispered. Inuyasha growled involuntary, Yukio just rolled his eyes he kissed Kagome on her blistered forehead.

"Ill be back Inuyasha, you don't own her you know." Yukio smirked and left the room.

Inuyasha sat Kagome back on the bed and stroked her hair, he began to take off the soiled bandages and put on the new ones. He noticed Kagome made some slight movement against this but he went on. Inuyasha sat on the end of her bed and stared out the window and sighed.

"Am I not worth living for Kagome? I've waited a very long time for someone like you, and you just want to die. I just want to love you." Inuyasha put his head in his hands.

"You want to love me?" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he wrapped her up in his arms. Kagome smiled and looked up at him.

"Happy to see me?" She laughed.

"You have no idea." Inuyasha smiled and without a second thought his lips were locked on hers he pressed her closer to him. Kagome lips laid motionless for a moment but then she fell into the obvious desire she had for him and entangled her fingers in his hair and welcomed his firey passion that he had for her. She could of died if she really wanted she knew that, so Inuyasha had to be the reason why she was still alive.


End file.
